L'art de la séduction
by Sweetylove30
Summary: Suite à un pari, Jane tente de séduire Lisbon. Va-t-il y arriver? Ou va-t-il réaliser qu'il y a plus qu'un pari derrière tout ça? Venez le découvrir.
1. Prologue

Salut à tous, voici la fameuse fic que vous attendez tant.

Je ne pourrais malheureusement pas poster tous les jours comme d'habitude, je travail tous les jours et je n'aurais pas le temps, ou pas le courage. Mais vous en aurez un tous les deux jours.

Alors, je vous poste aujourd'hui le prologue qui est très court, et je vous mets aussi les noms des différents chapitres.

Chapitres:

* Prologue

* Pari stupide entre hommes inconscients

* Une soirée spéciale

* La réflexion amène à prendre la bonne décision

* Aveux

* L'amour au delà des mots

* Une nuit de découverte

* Epilogue

Bonne lecture à tous,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"La séduction a toujours été une histoire de manipulation"<em>

**François Raux**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Le mentalisme:<span>**

Personne qui utilise des acuités mental, l'hypnose et/ou la suggestion. Un maitre de la manipulation de l'esprit et du comportement.

**La séduction:**

Un procédé visant à susciter délibérément une admiration, attirance, voire l'amour d'un individu.

Mélangez un maitre dans l'art de la manipulation avec un pari sur la séduction. Et voilà ce que vous obtenez.

**- o -**

L'amour est quelque chose de complexe, une chose que l'on ne contrôle pas et qui peut parfois nous rendre aveugle face à certains comportements. Certaines personnes peuvent profiter d'une attirance existante, manipulant afin d'obtenir ce qu'ils veulent, au risque de faire souffrir l'autre.

Patrick Jane est un maitre de la manipulation, il excelle dans cet art et ne se s'inquiète pas des conséquences que cela pourrait avoir. Il en a fait son métier, il a vécu sa vie en manipulant des gens, en se servant de son don pour s'enrichir. Mais cela à fini par briser sa vie.

Il a changé, il s'est rangé, mais utilise toujours ce don pour aider la police. Son expérience passée lui a en quelque sorte ouvert les yeux, mais il reste néanmoins capable de manipuler à des fins personnelles.

Dans cette entreprise pour changer de vie, il a rencontré l'agent Teresa Lisbon, une femme droite, honnête et surtout qui n'hésite pas à le remettre à sa place lorsqu'il le faut. Ils sont devenu collègues, puis amis. Ils savent qu'ils peuvent compter l'un sur l'autre, même si Jane s'amuse souvent à la manipuler afin d'avoir ce qu'il veut.

Aujourd'hui pourtant, il hésite, il ne sait pas s'il peut faire ça, il ne sait pas s'il peut jouer avec les sentiments de la jeune femme. Il vient de faire un pari avec Rigsby, il ne veut pas perdre. Mais s'il gagne ce pari, alors il perdra bien plus. Est-il prêt à ce sacrifice? Quel choix fera-t-il?

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>

* * *

><p>Je sais que c'est court, mais pour la peine je posterais un chapitre demain, mais ensuite ce sera un tous les deux jours. J'espère que ça vous plait comme début.<p> 


	2. Pari stupide entre hommes inconscients

Comme promis, je vous poste aujourd'hui le chapitre 1 de ma fic, mais le suivant ce sera pour Samedi. Je pensais qu'un sujet comme celui-ci aurais un peu plus de succès, mais je retrouve mes lecteurs favoris alors, c'est bien comme ça.

Il est vrai que l'équipe de Lisbon aime beaucoup les paris, c'est un peu comme une seconde nature chez eux alors j'ai voulu exploiter ça pour voir ce que ça pourrait donner et je pense m'en être assez bien sortie.

Merci **Z2vy**, **Miss Elisabeth Darcy**, **LouiseMentalist**, **Solealuna** et **lovestorm** pour les commentaires sur le prologue qui était vraiment court, je l'admets. J'espère que ce chapitre 1 vous plaira.

Et si vous pouviez croiser les doigts pour moi aujourd'hui, je vais voir une agence pour trouver une maison car la mienne a été vendue et je dois partir mais je n'ai encore rien trouver. Le problème c'est que je dois partir d'ici deux semaines.

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Pari stupide entre hommes inconscients<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Il se dégage de certains êtres une séduction qui, favorisée par les circonstances, peut devenir irrésistible tout à coup."<em>

**Sacha Guitry**

* * *

><p>Jane était assis sur son canapé dans l'espace de travail, les jambes croisées, discutant activement avec un Rigsby souriant de toutes ses dents, un Cho silencieux, comme à son habitude, écoutant simplement les deux hommes. La discussion était animée mais personne ne semblait s'y<p>

intéresser, encore moins Van Pelt qui tapait sur son ordinateur, comme si elle était seule.

-" Je te le répète mon cher Rigsby, la séduction est un art de vivre" disait Jane tout sourire. "Ce n'est pas à la portée de n'importe qui."

-" Et tu penses être capable de séduire n'importe quelle femme hein ?" rigola le grand brun.

-" Parfaitement" répondit le mentaliste en bombant le torse avec une parfaite modestie.

-" Ok, alors si je te donne le nom d'une femme, tu pourras la séduire sans problème ?" questionna encore l'agent.

-" Donnes-moi juste un nom et je te prouverais que je suis capable de séduire même la plus réticente des femmes" argua fièrement Jane.

Rigsby sembla réfléchir un instant aux paroles de son ami. L'idée de Jane tentant de séduire une femme n'était pas déplaisante et il avait déjà une idée en tête. Il savait que ce ne serait pas aussi facile, que Jane se heurterait à un mur et qu'il serait bien obligé d'admettre qu'il n'était pas aussi doué qu'il le pensait. Ce serait la parfaite expérience pour le faire redescendre de son nuage prétentieux qui l'agaçait parfois.

Ils étaient collègues depuis longtemps, amis depuis presque aussi longtemps et ils s'appréciaient beaucoup, mais Jane avait tendance à se montrer un peu supérieur parfois, se prenant pour le meilleur, trouvant toujours avant les autres les coupables, ne prenant pas la peine d'informer ses collègues de ses plans. Alors l'idée qu'il puisse vouloir tenter un pari tel que celui-ci était vraiment intéressante.

Cho regarda son collègue d'un mauvais œil, comme si, comme Jane, il pouvait lire dans ses pensées. Il lui jeta un regard réprobateur et secoua la tête négativement mais Rigsby se détourna de lui. Si Jane voulait jouer à ça, alors il serait perdant car Rigsby savait bien qu'il ne pourrait pas y arriver. Aucun homme avant lui n'était parvenu à abattre les murs autours de la femme qu'il avait choisi pour leur petite expérience, alors ce n'était pas lui qui pourrait y arriver.

Il se redressa, posa ses deux avant-bras sur son bureau et fixa le blond, un sourire aux lèvres.

-" Parfait, je te donne un nom et tu as une semaine pour parvenir à séduire cette femme, sinon tu me devras cent dollars" lui dit-il.

-" Parfait, donnes-moi ce nom et je te prouverais que j'en suis capable" sourit Jane, sûr de lui.

On pouvait voir à quel point il avait confiance en lui, et pour cause, ça avait fait partie de son métier avant. Lorsqu'il jouait les mentalistes il avait apprit à séduire les gens, hommes ou femmes, afin de s'enrichir. Il avait joué avec leurs sentiments, leur peine, leur désarroi. Il n'en était plus aussi fier à présent, à trop jouer avec le feu on fini par se bruler. Et dans sa quête de fortune et de reconnaissance, il avait fini par s'en prendre à la mauvaise personne et avait perdu sa famille. Il en avait souffert pendant des années et avait tenté de changer de vie. Mais chassez le naturel il revient au galop comme on dit. Et donc il avait fini par réutiliser son don de la séduction pour aider la police, enfin plutôt le CBI, et plus particulièrement l'équipe de Teresa Lisbon. Il parvenait toujours à obtenir ce qu'il voulait, il lui suffisait d'un sourire et c'était dans la poche. Parfois cela ne suffisait pas, mais la pluparts du temps il fonctionnait.

Jane n'avait aucun doute qu'il parviendrait à séduire la femme qu'aurait choisi Rigsby. Il connaissait assez son collègue pour savoir que son choix de femmes ne tombait pas toujours sur les plus intelligentes. Pas que ces femmes soient stupides, non, mais elles étaient simplement trop faciles à manipuler. Même cette pauvre Van Pelt était d'une naïveté déconcertante pour un agent du CBI. Il attendit donc d'avoir le nom et ainsi pouvoir clouer le bec de son collègue, empochant au passage une belle somme d'argent.

-" Teresa Lisbon."

Le sourire de Jane s'effaça à l'instant où le nom de sa patronne franchit les lèvres de son collègue. La tête de Van Pelt se redressa instantanément, son regard fixant son ex petit ami de façon réprobatrice. Jusqu'à présent elle n'avait pas prit par à la discussion, mais là, ça devenait trop personnel et elle n'aimait pas l'idée de Jane jouant avec les sentiments de sa patronne.

-" Tu ne peux pas impliquer la boss là dedans Wayne" s'interposa la jeune femme.

-" Elle est la seule que je connaisse qu'il ne pourra pas séduire" contra-t-il.

-" Mais c'est dégueulasse de lui faire ça, tu trouve pas qu'il la manipule assez comme ça ?" Se buta-t-elle.

Jane posa un regard scandalisé sur sa collègue, comme s'il était outré de sa suggestion. Mais elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort, il jouait souvent avec elle, un seul de ses sourires et elle faisait ce qu'il voulait, il l'avait déjà dans la poche, même si elle prétendait le contraire. Mais il faisait toujours ça lors des enquêtes afin de faire un peu tout ce qu'il voulait, il ne jouait pas vraiment avec ses sentiments. Il eu soudain envi de laisser tomber le pari, il ne pouvait pas faire ça, pas à Lisbon.

-" Tu abandonne Jane ?" Questionna Rigsby.

-" Euh…non, je tiens le pari" sourit-il, un peu crispé quand même.

-" Vous êtes vraiment cons les gars" leur dit alors la rousse.

Puis elle reporta son attention à son ordinateur, en ayant assez entendu pour la journée. S'ils voulaient jouer à ça elle ne pourrait pas les en empêcher, mais elle ne voulait pas être complice. Grace aimait beaucoup Lisbon, elle l'admirait, elle la trouvait forte et indépendante et aurait tellement voulu lui ressembler. Alors de savoir que ses collègues allaient jouer avec elle, cela la révoltait, mais que pouvait-elle y faire ? Ils ne voulaient pas l'écouter. Mais elle avait quand même vu un doute dans les yeux du consultant et elle espéra que ce doute serait assez fort pour qu'il décide de ne rien faire, quitte à perdre de l'argent et un peu de sa crédibilité.

La discussion continua encore un peu avant que des pas ne se fassent entendre dans le couloir et immédiatement, les deux hommes cessèrent, obligeant la jeune femme à lever les yeux pour voir arriver l'objet de leur pari. Teresa Lisbon s'approcha d'eux, un sourire sur les lèvres et Grace espéra qu'elle n'apprenne jamais ce qu'ils prévoyaient de faire. Elle pourrait très mal le prendre, et à sa place, elle-même n'apprécierait pas d'être un objet de distraction pour de grands gamins comme eux.

-" J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous tous" annonça-t-elle. "Etant donné que nous n'avons pas d'affaires en cours et que nous avons travaillé dur pendant pas mal de temps, nous avons droit à quelques jours de repos."

-" Chouette" s'exclama Rigsby.

-" Mais nous devons quand même être disponibles en cas de besoin" précisa-t-elle. " Sinon, vous êtes libre de rentrer chez vous et on se revoit la semaine prochaine."

Les agents sourirent tout en préparant leurs affaires et Grace se dit que finalement, le pari ne pourrait pas avoir lieu puisque chacun allait partir de son coté pour profiter de ces quelques jours sans travail. Du moins elle l'avait espéré mais, en voyant le regard de Jane sur Lisbon, ses espoirs s'envolèrent immédiatement.

Tandis que la brunette retournait dans son bureau, elle vit le consultant se lever et la suivre, frappant à la porte et entrant sans même attendre l'autorisation. Il ne changerait jamais celui la.

**- o -**

Lisbon était assise à son bureau, mettant de l'ordre dans ses dossiers, classant et remplissant des rapports afin d'être à jour avant de partir quelques jours loin des bureaux. Elle ne voulait pas, à son retour, devoir rattraper son retard et surtout elle voulait partir l'esprit tranquille.

Lorsque Jane frappa à la porte et entra avant même qu'elle ait eu le temps de l'autoriser, elle sourit intérieurement. Au moins il avait prit la peine de frapper, ce n'était pas habituel chez lui et cela la surprit un peu. Elle ne releva pas les yeux pour le voir s'installer sur le divan, s'y couchant comme s'il était chez lui. Il se croyait chez lui partout, et ça c'était une habitude, même chez les familles des victime ou les suspects. Ainsi était Patrick Jane et elle avait apprit à faire avec.

Une fois tout terminé, la jeune femme mit de l'ordre sur son bureau et rangea ses affaires. Elle se leva de sa chaise et alla se placer devant le divan, observant le visage détendu de son consultant. Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant qu'il ne prenne la parole.

-" Vous voyez quelque chose qui vous plait Lisbon ?" demanda-t-il de sa voix charmeuse.

Lisbon sursauta un peu mais tenta de dissimuler sa surprise par un ton qui se voulait réprobateur.

-" Vous n'êtes pas chez vous Jane, alors ôtez donc vos pieds de mon canapé et levez vous, je voudrais rentrer chez moi."

-" Pourquoi tant d'agressivité ?" demanda-t-il. "Il suffit de me le demander gentiment et je me ferais un plaisir de vous accompagner."

-" Inutile de le prendre comme ça, je rentre seule et vous, vous faites ce que vous voulez, mais je ne veux pas vous voir jusqu'à Lundi."

-" Parviendrais-je à tenir jusqu'à Lundi sans vous voir ? Ou mieux, arriverez-vous à vous passer de moi jusqu'à Lundi ?" Rajouta-t-il en se redressant et se plaçant devant elle.

Lisbon se sentit rougir un peu à la proximité de son consultant mais s'écarta assez vite afin qu'il ne remarque rien. Peine perdu, c'était de Jane qu'il s'agissait, il ne manquait rien, encore moins ses joues rouges, à croire qu'il était venu travailler au CBI dans l'unique but de la faire rougir. Mais en réalité, ce n'était pas pour elle qu'il était là, non c'était pour John Le Rouge et lui uniquement. Il n'avait que ce but dans la vie, attraper John Le Rouge et le torturer comme il l'avait fait pour sa femme et sa fille et ça Lisbon n'arrivait toujours pas à s'y faire.

-" Jane, rentrez chez vous, trouvez quelque chose à faire, ou quelqu'un à embêter, mais je ne veux pas vous voir avant la semaine prochaine."

-" Il n'y a qu'une personne que j'aime embêter et c'est vous ma chère Lisbon" lui répondit-il en se rapprochant encore, ne s'arrêtant qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle.

-" Et moi je n'aime pas ça" précisa-t-elle en le repoussant. "Maintenant sortez de mon bureau."

-" Comme vous voudrez."

Le mentaliste se pencha pour déposer ses lèvres sur la joue de Lisbon et quitta le bureau en sifflotant tandis que Lisbon restait figée sur place. La jeune femme porta ses doigts là où les lèvres de son consultant se trouvaient à peine quelques secondes plus tôt et rougit encore plus. La sensation de ses lèvres sur sa peau, la douceur qu'il avait mit dans ce geste, Lisbon en était toute retournée et ne savait pas trop quoi en penser.

Elle tourna la tête pour voir Jane ramasser sa veste et partir en direction de l'ascenseur. Il se retourna et lui lança un sourire avec une étrange lueur dans le regard. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi agissait-il comme ça soudainement ? Qu'attendait-il d'elle au juste ? Ou alors avait-il décidé de passer à autre chose, peut-être envisageait-il de refaire sa vie ? Mais pourquoi jeter son dévolu sur elle ? Qu'avait-elle de si spécial pour qu'elle l'intéresse ? Trop de questions et pas de réponses.

La jeune femme décida d'ignorer ce baiser, tout simplement amical et sortit de son bureau qu'elle ferma à clé avant d'aller elle aussi prendre l'ascenseur. Elle y retrouva Jane qui maintenait les portes ouvertes pour qu'elle puisse entrer. Elle le remercia et se plaça face à la porte, tentant d'ignorer les regards qu'il lui lançait de temps en temps. Mais comment ne pas y faire attention alors qu'ils n'étaient que deux dans la cabine et qu'elle sentait de nouveau ses joues chauffer sous l'intensité de sa gêne ?

Finalement, l'ascenseur s'arrêta et Lisbon en sortit rapidement pour se diriger vers sa voiture avec la ferme intention de rentrer chez elle et de se glisser dans un bon bain chaud. Elle voulait oublier tout les papillons qui avaient élu domicile dans son ventre depuis le baiser de Jane, elle voulait oublier les idées qui lui avaient traversé la tête depuis ces quelques instants dans l'ascenseur. Elle voulait juste se reposer et ne plus penser à rien sauf elle. Presque quatre jours de repos à la suite, elle pourrait enfin se détendre convenablement sans avoir à se soucier des bêtises que pourrait faire Jane.

La jeune femme traversa le parking et arriva à sa voiture, ouvrit la porte et s'apprêtait à y entrer lorsqu'une main se posa sur sa hanche, la faisant sursauter et se retourner pour se défendre contre son assaillant. Mais alors que son poing allait entrer en collision avec le visage de l'intrus, elle reconnut son consultant et s'arrêta, le poing toujours en l'air.

-" Mais vous êtes fou Jane, j'aurais pu vous casser le nez" s'énerva-t-elle.

-" Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur Lisbon" se défendit Jane en s'écartant un peu, question de préservation. " Je voulais juste vous proposer quelque chose."

-" Et quoi donc ?" lui demanda-t-elle en mettant ses mains sur les hanches.

Jane la regarda un instant, sa position avait quelque chose de sexy, mêlant surprise, agacement et charme. Elle avait toujours eu ce petit quelque chose qui faisait peur à ceux qui ne la connaissait pas, ce petit côté autoritaire qui lui plaisait tant. Elle n'était pas très grande, mais elle savait s'imposer. Il ne pu s'empêcher de laisser ses yeux glisser le long de son corps, en retraçant chaque courbe d'un regard devenu plus gourmand qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

-" Alors ?" S'impatienta-t-elle.

" Euh oui… euh… ça vous dirait qu'on se voit ce soir ? Une soirée télévision après un bon repas préparé par mes soins ? Rien que pour vous ?" lui demanda-t-il de ce sourire charmeur auquel elle ne pouvait pas résister.

Lisbon réfléchit un moment. Elle projetait de prendre un bain, de se détendre, de passer une bonne soirée devant la télévision en mangeant de la glace avec un verre de bon vin rouge, pourquoi ne pas y inclure Jane ? Du moins pour la partie télévision, pas la partie bain. L'idée était tentante et puis il le demandait si gentiment, comment pourrait-elle lui refuser ?

Elle reporta son attention sur son consultant qui avait toujours son sourire et ne pu résister. Passer une soirée avec lui pourrait être bien après tout, il n'était peut-être pas aussi agaçant tout le temps, il devait avoir des moments pour se reposer aussi. Alors elle lui sourit en réponse et, satisfaite, monta dans sa voiture, direction la maison. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur et vit Jane sautiller sur place, heureux comme un enfant qui venait de recevoir un beau cadeau. Elle sourit en le voyant comme ça et se détourna pour regarder où elle allait. Sa soirée promettait d'être très intéressante.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle avait accepté si facilement, pourquoi elle ne lui avait pas tout simplement dit qu'elle voulait être seule et se reposer. Mais son sourire, elle n'avait jamais su résister à son sourire et encore moins ce soir. Il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui la faisait fondre, quelque chose de spécial qu'elle n'aurait pu expliquer. Cet homme était une énigme, mais une énigme séduisante qu'elle se ferait un plaisir de résoudre. Elle commencerait ce soir et peut-être que cela mènerait à quelque chose de plus qu'une simple soirée entre amis ?

La jeune femme secoua la tête à cette idée et roula jusque chez elle pour se préparer avant l'arrivée de Jane.

**- o -**

Jane attendit que la voiture de Lisbon ait disparu au coin de la rue et sortit son téléphone. Il composa le numéro de Rigsby et attendit qu'il réponde, ce qui ne tarda pas.

-" Rigsby" dit l'agent.

-" Je vais passer la soirée avec Lisbon" se vanta le consultant. " Elle et moi, seuls chez elle."

-" Ouais, mais c'est qu'une soirée, ça veut rien dire" se buta le brun qui ne croyait toujours pas Jane capable de séduire Lisbon.

-" Ça commence comme ça et ensuite les choses évolues" expliqua Jane.

-" Tu crois pas qu'elle va se douter de quelque chose ?" S'inquiéta-t-il soudain.

-" Et pourquoi se douterait-elle de quoi que ce soit ? Elle n'a aucune raison d'avoir des doutes."

-" Si tu le dis, mais je ne veux pas que ça me retombe dessus."

-" N'oublies pas que c'était ton idée au départ, alors maintenant assumes."

-" Ok, bon tu me raconteras."

-" Dans les détails ?" S'amusa le mentaliste.

-" Jane," rouspéta le brun avant de raccrocher.

Jane rangea son téléphone dans sa poche et rentra chez lui pour se préparer. Il avait déjà quelques idées en tête, il savait exactement comment faire flancher Lisbon et il comptait bien gagner son pari. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de perdre et il ne voulait pas commencer maintenant, alors autant mettre toutes les chances de son côté.

Le mentaliste monta dans sa DS et s'enfonça dans la nuit, des idées plein la tête. La première sur la liste, faire de sa soirée avec Lisbon un moment agréable, si agréable qu'elle accepterait facilement de recommencer. Oui, voilà par quoi il allait commencer. Il allait se montrer charmant, attentionné, attentif et gentil. Elle tomberait rapidement sous son charme et le reste se ferait tout seul. Il espérait juste ne pas trop la blesser dans cette entreprise, l'idée n'était pas de la faire souffrir mais de se rendre irrésistible à ses yeux.

La première partie de son plan avait fonctionné à merveille, le reste viendrait tout seul, il suffisait juste qu'il ne se laisse pas prendre à son propre jeu.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>

* * *

><p>Dans la journée je posterais la suite de <em><strong>United<strong>_ sur la demande de **Miss Elisabeth Darcy**, mais là je n'ai pas le temps.


	3. Une soirée spéciale

Nous sommes Samedi donc voici la suite, comme promis. Je suis ravie de voir que ça vous plait, vous n'imaginez pas ce que ça fait de voir autant de commentaires sur un seul chapitre. Je pense que le romantisme vous plait plus que le drame, il va donc falloir que je change mes écris et que je fasse moins de drames.

Encore merci à **Miss Elisabeth Darcy**, **Totorsg**, **Solealua**, **Corona**, **LouiseMentalist**, **lovestrorm**, **rickie**, **Maya**, **Z2vy** et **Cafougnette** pour les commentaires sur le chapitre 1 ainsi qu'à **caro94** pour ton commentaire sur le prologue (désolée si la définition que j'ai mis du mentalisme ne correspond pas à celle de Bruno Heller).

Voici donc le fameux chapitre 2, vous allez savoir ce que va faire Jane pour séduire Lisbon, si ça va marcher ou pas. J'espère que ça vous plaira comme le chapitre 1.

La suite arrivera Lundi dans la journée, je ne sais pas encore si ce sera le matin ou l'après-midi et pour ceux qui attendent la suite de _**United**_, je vais faire de mon mieux pour avancer ma traduction, mais comme je travail tous les jours, ce n'est pas facile.

Bonne lecture à tous,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Une soirée spéciale<strong>

* * *

><p><em>" On à beau dire qu'en amour l'apparence ce n'est pas ce qui compte, en matière de séduction ça joue drôlement quand même."<em>

**Marc Levy.**

* * *

><p>Lisbon était rentrée chez elle depuis maintenant deux bonnes heures. Elle avait rangé ses affaires, s'était versé un verre de vin rouge et avait commencé à se faire couler ce bain chaud dont elle rêvait. Elle était en peignoir, assise sur le bord de la baignoire, une main dans l'eau, créant des vagues avec ses doigts. Elle ferma les yeux, appréciant la chaleur qui se dégageait du bout de ses doigts jusque dans la totalité de son corps.<p>

Quand l'eau eut atteint la bonne hauteur, elle la coupa et retira son peignoir avant de se glisser dans le bain. Elle posa sa tête sur le rebord et ferma de nouveau les yeux. Cela faisait tellement de bien de se détendre un peu, d'oublier tout ce qui avait un rapport avec le travail, avec Jane.

Mais alors qu'elle commençait presque à s'endormir, le téléphone sonna, la faisant sursauter dans l'eau. Elle jura, alors qu'elle cherchait le cellulaire et lorsqu'elle vit le nom de l'appelant, elle souffla de désespération (**A/N: pas certaine que ce mot existe, je m'y perds un peu entre le français et l'anglais, désolée**.). Ne pouvait-il pas la laisser tranquille un petit peu, il allait déjà venir pour la soirée alors elle aurait aimé prendre son bain sans avoir à être dérangée. Mais il était insistant et elle fini par décrocher.

-" Quoi Jane ?" répondit-elle un peu durement.

-" Lisbon, comment allez-vous depuis tout à l'heure ?" lui demanda-t-il, ne faisait pas attention au ton employé.

-" Vous ne pourriez pas m'oublier un moment ? Je suis occupée là."

-" Oh!" S'exclama-t-il. "Seriez-vous par hasard dans votre bain ?" demanda-t-il taquin.

-" Non" lui répondit-elle rapidement, plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'avait prévu.

-" Au son de votre voix, je pense que si."

Lisbon sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il était incroyable, il savait toujours comment la mettre dans l'embarras sans même être présent. Mais malgré ça, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver qu'il était charmant. Il la taquinait alors qu'elle était dans son bain, nue comme un verre, et elle ne se sentait pas si gênée que ça. Drôle de constatation tout de même, Jane était un homme exaspérant, arrogant mais il était aussi charmant.

Elle se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise avec lui au téléphone, elle s'imagina même prendre son bain avec lui, nu comme elle, ses boucles blondes dégoulinantes d'eau, son corps ruisselant. Mais elle chassa bien vite ses pensées pour le moins déplacées. Jane était un collègue et un ami, rien de plus alors inutile de s'imaginer autre chose. Mais elle continuait néanmoins de le rêver. Depuis quelques temps, elle le voyait d'une autre façon, elle le voyait plus comme un homme et non plus comme son consultant, elle le voyait comme celui qu'il pourrait être s'il n'avait pas tant souffert dans sa vie.

-" Lisbon, vous êtes toujours là ?" la rappela-t-il.

-" Euh… oui je suis là. Ecoutez Jane, je vais finir de me préparer et on se voit tout à l'heure, ok ?"

-" Ok, à tout à l'heure Lisbon."

-" A plus tard Jane."

La jeune femme raccrocha, un sourire sur les lèvres. Elle voulait définitivement que les choses changent entre eux, elle voulait bien plus que son amitié, mais comment le lui faire comprendre ? Comment lui ouvrir les yeux alors qu'elle était elle-même incapable de faire un pas vers lui ?

Mais soudain, elle eut une révélation, et si cette soirée n'était qu'une technique pour lui de se rapprocher d'elle ? Et s'il voyait lui aussi en elle plus qu'une amie ? Oh comme elle aurait voulu que ce soit possible.

Lisbon sortit de son bain et se sécha avant de se rendre dans sa chambre pour trouver quelque chose à se mettre. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi porter, elle ne voulait pas une tenue trop provocante, mai quelque chose de simple et joli. Alors elle opta pour un débardeur noir avec un léger décolleté, ainsi qu'un jean bleu. Elle s'habilla et se contempla dans le miroir, satisfaite de ce que l'image lui renvoyait. Avec ça Jane ne resterait pas insensible et peut-être que les choses avanceraient. C'était du moins ce qu'elle espérait tandis qu'elle s'activait à préparer le repas du soir.

**- o -**

Une heure après son appel, Jane se trouvait devant la porte de sa collègue, prêt à commencer son travail de séduction. Il la connaissait par cœur, il savait ce qu'elle aimait et ce qu'elle n'aimait pas. Il savait de quoi parler avec elle, de quoi les occuper toute une soirée dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Il n'était pas qu'un irascible et exaspérant consultant, il était aussi un homme cultivé et charmant qui savait tenir une conversation et bien plus encore.

Il sonna à la porte et n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre sur une Teresa Lisbon envoutante dans sa tenue décontractée. Il en resta bouche bée, ne s'attendant pas du tout à ce qu'elle se sente à l'aise au point de porter ça. Mais il ne s'en plaignit pas, bien au contraire, il la trouvait absolument charmante, magnifique, éblouissante. A tel point qu'il ne sut quoi dire, restant la bouche ouverte de surprise sur le pas de la porte, devant une Lisbon rougissante.

La jeune femme le fixait de la tête aux pieds, admirant cet homme qu'elle avait toujours vu en costume trois pièces. Il était différent dans son T-shirt bleu ciel et son jean, il était craquant, elle n'aurait pu dire le contraire. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, ne pouvant pas le lâcher des yeux. Finalement, un raclement de gorge la ramena à la réalité.

-" Vous me laissez entrer ?" lui demanda Jane avec un charmant sourire.

-" Euh… oui, oui bien sûr" lui répondit-elle en s'écartant pour le laisser passer.

Jane entra dans l'appartement, se dirigeant directement vers le canapé où il déposa la veste qu'il avait prise en cas de froid lorsqu'il rentrerait le soir. Puis il s'installa comme s'il était chez lui, ne perdant pas ses habitudes. Lisbon leva les yeux au ciel et le suivit, s'installant à côté de lui, mais gardant quand même une certaine distance. Même si elle appréciait qu'il soit là, différent de tous les jours, elle ne voulait pas qu'il le voit tout de suite. Elle voulait apprendre à le connaitre, le vrai Jane, pas celui qu'elle côtoyait tous les jours, pas celui qu'il montrait en public. Elle voulait le connaitre lui, l'homme qui se cachait derrière le masque souriant qu'il montrait à tous.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence, Lisbon se leva et se dirigea dans la cuisine pour se préparer un café et pourquoi pas un thé pour Jane. Il aimait le thé, à n'importe quelle heure de la journée et elle en avait justement dans ses placards, attendant juste une occasion de le sortir, attendant que Jane vienne la voir pour lui en faire profiter.

-" Un thé, ça vous tente ?" proposa-t-elle depuis la cuisine.

-" Vous avez du thé ? Vous !" s'étonna Jane en se levant.

-" Si vous n'en voulez pas, dites le juste. Moi je me fait un café."

Jane sourit en regardant sur les étagères, elle avait un nombre impressionnant de DVD, certains anciens, d'autres plus récents. Il piocha quelques boites et les examina, tombant finalement sur un film qu'il ne connaissait que de nom mais qui lui sembla être intéressant. Il s'agissait d'un film romantique, pas vraiment son genre, il avait toujours préféré les films plus intellectuels, mais pour ce soir il voulait se montrer différent, il voulait se tester autant qu'il allait la tester.

Il retourna s'assoir sur le canapé, la boite dans les mains et attendit que Lisbon revienne avec leurs boissons. Et il la vit entrer dans le salon, deux tasses fumantes à la main ainsi qu'un saladier de pop-corn. Il lui sourit pour la remercier lorsqu'elle lui tendit sa tasse et elle se réinstalla à côté de lui, posant le saladier entre eux.

-" Alors, vous avez trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ?" lui demanda-t-elle en buvant une petite gorgée de café.

-" Oui, un film a attiré mon attention" répondit-il.

-" Et quel est-ce film ?"

-" Surprise."

Et il se leva pour insérer le disque dans le lecteur et reprit sa place sur le canapé, piochant au passage dans le saladier de pop-corn. Le film débuta et le silence retomba dans le salon. Les deux collègues étaient plongés dans le film, ne faisant plus attention à la présence de l'autre. Mais au bout d'un moment, Jane se déconnecta de la télévision et jeta un coup d'œil à Lisbon. Elle était vraiment à fond dans l'histoire, elle ne le voyait plus, ne l'entendait plus, elle n'avait d'yeux que pour ce qu'il se passait à l'écran.

La jeune femme plongea sa main dans le saladier au même moment que Jane. Leurs mains se frôlèrent et cela provoqua une décharge électrique en chacun d'eux, leur faisant relever les yeux. Ils plongèrent dans le regard l'un de l'autre, se perdant dans l'océan de leurs émotions diverses. Sans même s'en rendre compte, sans être conscient de ses actes, Jane se rapprocha de Lisbon, sa main attrapant celle de la jeune femme et la serrant tendrement. Il lui sourit, glissant un peu plus vers elle. Ses yeux tombèrent sur ses lèvres pour remonter vers ses yeux. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres, sentant l'électricité dans l'air autour d'eux, le film n'existant plus, le monde n'existant plus. Jane était sur le point de poser ses lèvres sur celle de Lisbon lorsque…. Le saladier tomba du canapé, émettant un bruit sourd qui les sortit de leur tendre moment.

Jane se recula brusquement, lâchant la main de Lisbon qui retomba sur le canapé. Il s'écarta d'elle, retrouvant sa place un peu plus loin. Soudainement, la gêne s'installa dans la pièce, aucun d'eux ne sachant quoi dire ou quoi faire. Finalement, Jane décida d'y mettre fin en se levant et en prenant sa veste.

-" Vous partez déjà ?" demanda Lisbon.

-" Je… oui je crois que je devrais rentrer chez moi" lui répondit-il sans oser la regarder.

-" Euh… comme vous voudrez. J'espère au moins que vous avez passé une bonne soirée."

-" J'ai passé une excellente soirée Lisbon, vraiment excellente."

La jeune femme le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit pour lui, attendant qu'il sorte. Une fois qu'il fut sur le palier, il hésita un moment, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il ne pouvait pas partir comme ça, il ne pouvait pas la laisser ainsi, se demandant si elle avait fait quelque chose de mal, car il savait que c'était ce qu'elle se demandait à cet instant précis. Alors il fit encore une fois parler son corps au lieu de son cerveau. Il se pencha vers Lisbon et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de s'éloigner rapidement et de rejoindre sa voiture, laissant sa collègue sur le pas de la porte, encore sous le choc.

Lisbon le regarda partir, une main sur la joue que venait juste d'embrasser son consultant. Elle n'en revenait pas, c'était la première fois que ce genre de chose la mettait dans un tel état. Elle avait fréquenté beaucoup d'hommes dans sa vie, depuis son adolescence. Mais jamais aucun d'eux n'avait éveillé autant de papillons dans son ventre, lui brouillant l'esprit, faisant trembler ses jambes. Jane était le premier, et pourtant elle ne sortait même pas avec lui, alors qu'en serait-il si c'était le cas ?

Elle referma la porte et retourna s'installer sur le canapé pour finir son film en pensant à Jane.

**- o -**

Jane s'arrêta un peu plus loin sur la route, se garant sur le bas coté. Il laissa son front retomber sur le volant, se demandant encore ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait faillit embrasser Lisbon, il avait faillit franchir ce pas et elle n'avait rien fait pour l'en empêcher. Puis, il lui avait embrassé la joue avant de fuir dans la nuit. Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Le pari n'était que de la séduire, pas de la rendre si docile avec lui. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Lisbon le laisserait aller si loin avec elle.

Lorsque sa main avait frôlé la sienne, lorsqu'il avait sentit la douceur de sa peau contre la sienne. Tout cela avait éveillé en lui des choses, des sensations qu'il n'avait pas ressenties depuis longtemps. Il avait aimé sa soirée, il avait aimé être en présence d'une femme. Lisbon était une femme exceptionnelle, une femme de cœur, une femme qu'il appréciait énormément.

Et tout à coup il réalisa quelque chose, une chose à laquelle il n'avait pas pensé avant ce soir et qu'il ne pensait pas qui lui traverserait de nouveau l'esprit. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait des sentiments pour cette femme, bien plus que de l'amitié.

Soudain, l'idée du pari le rendit malade, il ne pouvait pas continuer, il ne voulait pas continuer. Il allait la faire souffrir et c'était justement ce qu'il se refusait à faire. Lisbon était une femme bien qui avait déjà eu son lot de souffrances dans la vie, il ne pouvait pas lui rajouter ça.

Il sortit son téléphone et appela Rigsby, il devait mettre un terme à cette histoire, même s'il devait perdre, il aurait au moins évité à Lisbon de souffrir. L'agent décrocha rapidement, surprit que Jane l'appelle si tard.

-" Jane ? Un problème ?" S'inquiéta-t-il.

-" J'abandonne le pari" répondit-il. "Je ne peux pas continuer."

-" Mais pourquoi ? Tu as peur de perdre ?"

-" Non, mais je ne veux pas continuer, c'est tout. Alors on oublie cette histoire."

-" Je ne sais pas ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis, mais c'est comme tu veux mec, on oublie."

-" Merci Rigsby."

Jane raccrocha son téléphone et reprit sa route pour rentrer chez lui. Il avait enfin fait quelque chose de bien. De voir Lisbon ainsi ce soir, de la voir si détendue avec lui, d'avoir passé la meilleure soirée de sa vie avec une femme depuis bien des années, il ne la remercierait jamais assez. Il ne voulait pas briser leur amitié, il ne voulait pas la perdre. Il préférait perdre son pari que de perdre Lisbon.

Il avait la chance de pouvoir changer de vie, il n'allait pas passer à côté de cette chance. Il avait encore beaucoup de chose à penser, et la première était Lisbon. Il devait mettre au clair les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle avant de prendre sa décision.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>

* * *

><p>Alors, toujours avec moi?<p>

Comme vous voyez, Jane n'est pas si méchant que ça, il a aussi un cœur.

A vos avis: Jane va-t-il continuer à voir Lisbon même s'il abandonne le pari?

Va-t-il parler à Lisbon?

Va-t-il faire comme si cette soirée n'avait pas eu lieu?

Et Lisbon dans tout ça?

La réponse Lundi, d'ici là, bon week-end à tous ceux qui ont la chance de ne pas travailler.


	4. La réflexion mène à prendre la bonne déc

Coucou les amis, je sais que je suis en retard, dernier jour de repos avant un certain temps et je devais aller à la banque. J'attends la réponse maintenant et je croise les doigts, si ça marche je vais pouvoir déménager.

Bon, enfin à part ça, je suis contente de voir que ma fic vous plait toujours. Nous en sommes à la moitié et bientôt je vous donnerais le choix de la prochaine fic que vous voulez que je vous poste. En attendant je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre.

Encore merci à **Heleanora**, **Miss Elisabeth Darcy31**, **Cafougnette**, **lovestorm**, **Solealuna**, **Z2vy**, **Totorsg**, **LouiseMentalist** et **mymy**.

Bonne lecture et à Mercredi.

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>La réflexion mène à prendre la bonne décision<strong>

* * *

><p><em>" Le vrai courage et parfois celui de choisir."<em>

**Source anonyme**

* * *

><p>Jane faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre de motel. Il se demandait toujours si c'était une bonne idée de continuer sur cette voie. Le pari de Rigsby n'était pas une chose impossible à surmonter, il le savait, mais Lisbon n'était pas n'importe qui, elle était une femme forte, indépendante et gentille. Il savait qu'il ne lui serait pas difficile de la séduire, mais il n'aimait pas jouer avec ses sentiments. Il appréciait beaucoup Lisbon, elle était sa patronne, et sa meilleure amie. Il se félicita de l'avoir annulé, il n'aurait pas pu continuer de toute façon et il espérait juste que personne n'apprendrait rien.<p>

Il cessa de marcher pour se regarder dans le petit miroir à coté de la porte de la chambre. Il scruta son reflet et se maudit pour ce qu'il allait faire. Au début Il voulait séduire Lisbon pour prouver à Rigsby qu'il pouvait séduire n'importe quelle femme, mais Lisbon n'était pas n'importe quelle femme. A présent, il ne voulait plus chercher à la séduire pour gagner un pari, qui était de toute façon à oublier, enfin si, peut-être, mais un pari d'une toute autre nature. Il voulait la séduire pour se prouver à lui-même qu'il pouvait encore aimer une femme, qu'il pouvait toujours se reconstruire une vie.

L'idée de départ était intéressante, il n'était jamais contre l'idée de jouer un peu, mais là, c'était bien plus qu'un jeu, c'était bien plus important. Comment pourrait-il encore se regarder dans une glace après ça ? Comment pourrait-il encore regarder Lisbon en face après ça ? Il ne le pourrait pas, il le savait. Alors il prit une décision, et qu'importe les conséquences, qu'importe si Lisbon lui en voulait par la suite. Il allait lui dire la vérité, il allait lui parler du pari, mais il n'impliquerait pas Rigsby, il dirait que c'était son idée. Et si jamais elle lui pardonnait, ce dont il doutait fortement, alors il lui expliquerait qu'elle était bien plus pour lui qu'un simple pari.

Jane se laissa tomber sur son lit et ferma les yeux un instant. Comment faire pour lui dire la vérité sans qu'elle lui envoie son poing dans la figure ? Peu de chance pour qu'elle se retienne alors autant s'y préparer. Mais il voulait qu'elle comprenne qu'il y avait plus que ce pari, qu'il y avait aussi et surtout ses propres sentiments envers elle, sentiments qu'il avait eu la surprise de voir grandir au fil des années. Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment il avait pu développer des sentiments pour cette femme alors qu'il pensait encore bien souvent à Angela, qu'il la voyait à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux.

Il aimait toujours sa femme, comment pourrait-il ne plus l'aimer ? Elle avait été son premier amour, la femme de sa vie au moment même où il avait posé les yeux sur elle. Cette jeune fille si belle, si joyeuse, si bien élevée avait fait de lui l'adolescent le plus heureux du monde lorsqu'elle avait accepté de sortir boire un verre un soir. Puis, il y avait eu un dîner et enfin ils avaient décidé de se mettre en couple. Les choses avaient ensuite évolués très vite et ils avaient fini par se marier, et Charlotte était arrivée quelques temps plus tard. Grace à ses dons d'observations, il était parvenu à amasser une grosse fortune, mais il avait aussi réussis à se mettre à dos pas mal de personne, et en particulier une, John Le Rouge. Cet homme avait brisé sa vie en tuant sa femme et sa fille, ses deux seules raisons de vivre.

Depuis ce jour, il avait fermé son corps à l'amour, il ne voulait plus mettre en danger qui que ce soit, il ne voulait pas risquer la vie de quelqu'un d'autre. Il ne voulait plus devoir ressentir la douleur de la perte d'un être aimé et surtout pas celle de Lisbon. Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, il avait apprit à s'ouvrir de nouveau, il avait apprit à faire confiance. Lisbon avait su voir en lui un homme blessé mais aussi un homme bon, un homme qui avait besoin de soutient, même s'il repoussé tout ceux qui voulaient lui venir en aide. Elle s'était accrochée et il lui en était reconnaissant.

A présent, il voulait montrer à Lisbon à quel point il avait changé, il voulait qu'elle voit qu'il était redevenu un homme heureux, et tout ça grâce à elle. La jeune femme ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait fait de lui, elle ne savait pas qu'elle était sa seule raison de se lever le matin, la seule raison de venir encore au CBI après la mort de John Le Rouge. Il avait sérieusement réfléchis à tout ça, il n'avait pas vu ce qu'il pouvait encore faire ici si ce n'est clore des enquêtes. Mais un matin, alors qu'il apportait le café à sa patronne, lorsqu'il avait posé ses yeux sur la jeune femme, fatiguée, de grands cernes sous les yeux, il avait ressentit quelque chose qu'il pensait avoir oublié depuis longtemps. Et à ce moment-là, il avait revu sa décision de partir pour finalement rester. Il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer vivre loin d'elle, il avait remarqué qu'elle aussi s'était attachée à lui et il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir.

Jane se releva et attrapa son téléphone pour appeler Lisbon. Il voulait régler cette histoire au plus vite, il voulait lui dire la vérité au plus vite pour lui prouver que ses sentiments n'étaient pas un mensonge. Il avait besoin de Lisbon, bien plus qu'elle ne pouvait le savoir et il ne la laisserait pas disparaitre de sa vie. Il appuya sur la touche d'appel rapide et attendit qu'elle lui réponde.

-" Allo" lui répondit la voix un peu endormie de Lisbon.

-" Lisbon, je vous réveille ?" lui demanda-t-il, sans moquerie dans la voix.

-" Mais non Jane, je finissais juste de mettre dehors les types que j'ai invité pour finir ma soirée" répondit-elle, un brin sarcastique.

-" Vous m'en voulez encore pour ce soir ?"

Le silence se fit un instant, moment durant lequel Jane s'inquiéta de la réponse qu'elle allait lui donner. De son côté, Lisbon ne savait pas si elle devait lui en vouloir d'être partit si vite et sans raisons, ou si elle devait l'excuser, après tout il ne sortait pas souvent et il était encore un peu rouillé de ce côté-là.

Mais elle avait passé une bonne soirée avec lui, se tenir à côté de lui, passer un tendre moment sans blagues, sans histoires de mauvais gout, juste lui et elle regardant un film romantique, quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé venant de Jane. Puis, le moment où leurs mains s'était touchées, cette décharge qu'elle avait ressentie dans tout son corps. Et enfin, le baiser presque timide qu'il lui avait donné avant de s'enfuir dans la nuit. Tous ces petits moments qu'elle avait aimé et qu'elle rêvait de pouvoir de nouveau partager. Alors non, elle ne lui en voulait pas.

-" Non Jane, je ne vous en veux pas" lui répondit-elle finalement.

-" Merci Lisbon" souffla-t-il de soulagement. "J'avais peur que vous ne vouliez plus me voir ou me parler après ce soir."

-" Je n'ai pas dis non plus que je vous reparlerais" reprit-elle, le coupant dans sa phrase.

Jane resta un moment sous le choc. Alors même si elle ne lui en voulait pas, elle ne voulait pas forcement le revoir et c'était justement ça qui lui faisait peur. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le rejette et c'était exactement ce qui se passait en ce moment.

-" Mais vous pouvez toujours vous rattraper en m'invitant quelque part, je vous laisse le choix du lieu" rajouta-t-elle après un long silence, histoire de lui faire un peu peur. " Alors, vous en pensez quoi ?"

-" J'en pense que c'est une excellente idée" lui répondit-il, presque fou de joie, sans même le cacher. "Alors préparez-vous de bonne heure, je passe vous prendre demain matin vers dix heures."

Puis il raccrocha, heureux que Lisbon accepte de le revoir. Il ne pensait pas que ce serait aussi facile pour inviter Lisbon en dehors de chez elle, il avait même déjà une idée de l'endroit où il allait l'emmener. Il sourit et fini par se coucher, s'imaginant ce que demain apporterait de bonnes choses entre lui et Lisbon.

**- o -**

Lisbon de son coté sautait sur place dans son salon, le téléphone toujours dans les mains. Elle n'avait pas prévu que Jane l'appellerait et encore moins qu'il l'inviterait à dîner. Elle n'avait pas prévu tout court que ce serait elle qui instaurerait ce rendez-vous. Et à présent elle était heureuse comme elle ne l'avait pas été depuis bien longtemps. Elle aimait beaucoup Jane, plus que beaucoup et elle pouvait enfin avancer. La sortie de demain pourrait l'aiderait à savoir si les sentiments de Jane étaient vraiment comme les siens, s'il tenait autant à elle qu'elle tenait à lui.

La jeune femme avait l'habitude des aventures désastreuses, cela l'avait en quelque sorte immunisée contre la vie à deux, les mecs que l'on croit biens et qui se révèlent n'être que des crétins. Elle ne voulait pas douter de Jane, elle voulait croire que Jane était un homme différent et demain elle trouverait de quoi se rassurer.

Elle posa enfin le téléphone à sa place et monta se préparer pour dormir. Elle voulait être en forme pour sa journée avec Jane, parce qu'elle prévoyait de faire durer leur matinée en journée complète, peut-être même plus. Elle ne savait pas trop comment elle arriverait à faire durer les choses, mais elle trouverait bien un moyen, elle savait s'y prendre lorsqu'elle voulait vraiment quelque chose.

Lisbon se mit en pyjama et sauta dans son lit. Fermant les yeux, elle visualisa l'image de Jane dans sa tête, ses boucles blondes, ses yeux bleus, son sourire ravageur. Que donnerait-elle pour l'avoir près d'elle en ce moment, dans son lit, se serrant dans ses bras.

Elle ne savait pas trop d'où lui venaient toutes ces idées, mais elle les adorait. Imaginer dormir dans les bras de Jane était le plus beau rêve de sa vie et elle voulait pouvoir le réaliser. Jamais un de ses rêves ne lui avait autant chamboulé les idées, mais elle mettait ça sur le compte de son consultant et de ses beaux sourires.

**- o -**

Au petit matin, Lisbon ouvrit les yeux en s'étirant longuement. Elle sourit rien qu'à l'idée de pouvoir passer sa journée avec son irascible consultant. Cet homme était une plaie la plupart du temps, mais il était aussi d'un charme fou, d'une gentillesse incroyable et si sexy. Elle se leva et courut à la salle de bain pour se préparer. Comme elle ne savait pas où Jane allait l'emmener, elle opta pour une tenue simple qu'elle savait aller pour n'importe quel endroit. Donc, sa tenue consista en un jean noir et un débardeur pourpre. Rien de bien aguichant, juste de quoi le faire baver un peu.

Elle descendit ensuite se faire un café mais une fois dans la cuisine, son regard tomba sur l'horloge et elle se rendit compte que l'heure avait passé plus vite qu'elle ne l'imaginait. Alors elle prépara en plus un thé pour celui qui n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Et en parlant du loup, la porte d'entrée sonna et Lisbon s'y précipita, ouvrant la porte pour se retrouver face à son consultant, tout sourire, portant lui aussi un jean noir et un T-shirt avec comme inscription 'Ne pas frapper sur le nez'. Elle sourit en voyant ça et le fit entrer.

-" Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous frapper aujourd'hui Jane, sauf si vous prévoyez de faire quelque chose qui le mérite" lui dit-elle en refermant la porte et en se tournant pour lui faire face.

-" Je n'ai aucunes mauvaises intentions" répondit-il à l'oreille.

Lisbon rougit, ne s'étant pas attendu à le trouver aussi près d'elle. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire et prit une décision. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa ses lèvres sur sa joue. Elle s'y attarda un peu, savourant la douceur de sa peau puis se recula, baissant les yeux de gêne.

Jane lui souleva le menton du pouce et de l'index et la força à le regarder. Il plongea dans ses yeux, admirant la beauté de son regard. Il l'obligea à se rapprocher de lui, collant leur deux corps et la serra dans ses bras, à la surprise de la jeune femme. Il la garda contre lui pas plus de quelques secondes, mais ces secondes lui firent un bien fou. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait de nouveau en profiter après ce qu'il avait à lui dire et il pria pour que ce soit possible.

Lisbon encercla sa taille de ses bras, prolongeant l'étreinte, ne voulant pas y mettre fin. Elle était si bien là, contre lui, humant l'odeur de son après rasage, savourant la force de ses bras, la douceur de ses mains sur la peau mise à nue en bas de son dos. La chaleur qu'il dégageait lui fit du bien et elle voulu y rester encore mais Jane se recula pour retrouver une certaine distance entre eux.

-" Lisbon, il y a quelque chose que je dois vous dire" commença-t-il.

-" Plus tard Jane, votre thé va refroidir."

-" Vous m'avez préparé du thé ? C'est gentil ça Lisbon."

-" Teresa," le corrigea-t-elle.

-" Pardon ?"

-" Nous ne sommes pas au travail et nous allons passer la journée ensemble, alors appelons-nous par nos prénoms" expliqua-t-elle.

-" Parce que vous comptez passer la journée entière avec moi ?" S'étonna-t-il.

-" Et bien… je ne sais pas mais… je…"

-" Moi aussi ça me plairait, Teresa."

Lisbon rougit un peu plus en l'entendant prononcer son prénom de cette façon. Cela était étrange, et tellement bien à la fois. Elle se retourna vers la cuisine pour cacher son trouble et attrapa sa tasse de café qu'elle porta à ses lèvres. Elle pensait qu'il n'avait rien remarqué, mais deux mains autour de sa taille lui firent comprendre le contraire. Ça et un souffle chaud contre son oreille.

-" Ne rougissez pas comme ça toute la journée, ça pourrait être gênant."

-" Je…"

-" Ne le niez pas Teresa, je le sais et j'aurais trouvé ça agréable de vous embêter avec ça avant, mais pas aujourd'hui. Non, aujourd'hui je voudrais que vous soyez assez à l'aise avec moi pour ne pas rougir à chaque geste que je ferais vers vous, à chaque parole que je vous dirais et à chaque regard que je poserais sur vous."

-" Vous… vous comptez faire d'autre gestes de ce genre ?" Osa-t-elle lui demander en posant ses mains sur celles de son consultant qui venaient de glisser sur son ventre.

-" Oh oui, bien plus encore" souffla-t-il dans son cou avant d'y déposer ses lèvres dans un baiser terriblement agréable. " Mais avant je dois vous avouer quelque chose de très important."

-" C'est si grave que ça que vous ne pouvez pas attendre la fin de la journée ?" S'inquiéta-t-elle en se tournant dans ses bras.

-" Oui Teresa, enfin non… enfin je ne sais pas vraiment, mais je ne veux pas vous mentir."

-" Depuis quand ?" Rigola-t-elle, ne prenant pas vraiment au sérieux ce qu'il avait à dire.

-" Teresa, je ne veux pas perdre votre amitié, je ne veux pas que vous me détestiez, mais si nous devons envisager quelque chose entre nous, je veux que ça commence sur la vérité et non pas sur le mensonge."

-" Vous commencez à me faire peur Patrick."

-" Ce n'est pas mon intention, croyez-moi, mais je veux vous avouer quelque chose et si je ne le fais pas maintenant, je m'en voudrais toujours."

Lisbon se dégagea des bras de son consultant, soudain mal à l'aise et craignant ce qui allait venir. La journée avait si bien commencé, pourquoi devait-elle tout à coup basculer ainsi ? Jane avait été si tendre avec elle dès son arrivée et voilà que maintenant il voulait parler sérieusement de quelque chose dont elle ne savait rien mais qui commençait sérieusement à lui faire peur.

Elle s'éloigna dans la cuisine, préférant se tenir loin de lui au moment où il lui apprendrait la vérité, quelle que soit cette vérité. Elle prit place sur l'un des tabourets autour du comptoir de sa cuisine, sa tasse de café à la main et attendit. Jane commençait à douter que ce soit une bonne idée de tout lui dire, il voyait le doute s'installer dans le regard de la jeune femme et c'était justement ce qu'il ne voulait pas. Il voulait uniquement de la franchise dans ce qui pourrait devenir un couple. Alors soit il lui disait tout sur le pari, soit il trouvait quelque chose d'autre à lui dire, histoire de ne pas lui mettre plus de doute et avec de la chance elle n'apprendrait jamais rien sur ce pari stupide.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>


	5. Aveux

Nous voici Mercredi ce qui veux dire que normalement vous avez droit à un nouveau chapitre. Je m'excuse de ne plus poster tous les jours comme avant, mais je bosse tous les jours alors je n'ai pas tellement le courage de poster tous les matins.

Je voulais dire un grand merci à** lovestorm**, **sheppard 26**, **Flo**, **Solealuna**, **Totosrg**, **Miss Elisabeth Darcy31**, **LouiseMentalist** et **Z2vy** pour me laisser un petit mot, ça me fait super plaisir et ça me prouve que cette fic n'est pas si mauvaise que ça, même s'il y en a des meilleures.

Le prochain chapitre sera en ligne Samedi matin, d'ici là, j'espère avoir votre avis, et pourquoi pas de nouveaux lecteurs, même anonyme.

Bonne lecture,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Aveux<strong>

* * *

><p><em>" Aimer, ce n'est pas se regarder l'un l'autre, c'est regarder ensemble dans la même directions."<em>

**Honoré de Balzac**

* * *

><p>Jane n'avait pas fait un pas de plus vers Lisbon, peu certain que ce soit une bonne idée. Ce qu'il avait à dire allait tout changer entre eux, peut-être même que cela allait détruire leur amitié, mais il devait être honnête, il ne voulait pas lui mentir, elle était beaucoup trop importante pour lui, elle méritait de tout savoir, et même si cela devait les séparer, il aurait au moins eu le courage de parler.<p>

Lisbon attendait toujours que Jane lui parle, mais en réalité elle ne le voulait pas vraiment. A voir son visage, les petites rides sur son front, la façon qu'il avait de danser légèrement d'un pied sur l'autre, il était nerveux, et Jane n'était jamais nerveux. Et rien que de le voir ainsi elle était nerveuse elle aussi. Elle voulait qu'il parle vite pour pouvoir passer à autre chose.

-" Tout d'abord, je veux que vous sachiez que je tiens beaucoup à vous" commença-t-il. " Vous êtes la seule à vraiment me comprendre, à ne pas me juger, à être honnête avec moi et à ne pas hésiter à m'engueuler lorsqu'il le faut."

-" Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse" tenta-t-elle pour détendre un peu cette atmosphère qui commençait à se faire lourde.

-" Ouais heureusement car sinon je pourrais être encore plus casse-pieds que je ne le suis déjà" lui sourit-il. " Mais je crois que cette fois rien ne pourra vous faire me pardonner."

-" Patrick, dites moi juste les choses parce que là vous me faites vraiment peur."

-" OK, bon alors voilà, j'ai fait un pari… un pari dont je ne suis pas fier."

-" Depuis quand vos paris vous mettent-il mal à l'aise ?"

-"Jamais jusqu'à celui-là. Ce pari, je ne voulais pas vraiment le faire, mais je…"

-" Vous n'aimez pas perdre un pari" tenta-t-elle.

-" C'est vrai mais… ce pari la, je ne voulais pas le gagner, enfin peut-être au début mais… après j'ai réalisé que je ne pouvais pas faire ça."

-" Alors dites moi quelle était la nature de ce pari et je vous dirais ce que j'en pense."

-" Le pari… je devais… je devais séduire une femme" avoua-t-il.

-" Et qui était cette femme ?" Voulu-t-elle savoir.

Jane n'osa pas répondre à cette question, il savait qu'il devait lui dire, c'était pour ça qu'il était là, principalement. Mais maintenant, il n'était plus certain de vouloir le lui dire, il ne voulait pas la perdre, il tenait bien trop à elle. Mais Lisbon était à présent curieuse de savoir la vérité, il avait tout fait pour. Il prit donc une profonde inspiration et se lança, qu'importe les conséquences.

-" La femme du pari c'était… vous" souffla-t-il.

Il n'osa pas relever les yeux qu'il avait baissé lors de son aveu. Il ne voulait plus la regarder dans les yeux, il ne voulait pas voir la déception dans son regard, la colère, tous les sentiments désagréables qu'il pourrait y voir. Il avait honte de lui, honte de ce qu'il avait fait à Lisbon. Il l'aimait, oh ça oui il l'aimait. Mais après ce qu'il venait d'avouer, il savait qu'elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Elle ne voudrait plus jamais lui adresser la parole et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

Sans lever les yeux, Jane sortit de la cuisine, prit sa veste sur le canapé et se dirigea vers la porte. Il ne voulait pas rester plus longtemps dans cet appartement, il ne voulait pas entendre Lisbon lui dire à quel point elle était déçue par son comportement, de toute façon il ne pourrait pas lui en vouloir. Elle avait de quoi être déçue, il avait fait quelque chose d'horrible et elle était parfaitement en droit de tout lui reprocher.

Il posa la main sur la porte, sur le point de sortir lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre derrière lui.

-" Vous comptez aller où comme ça ?" lui demanda Lisbon.

-" Je ne sais pas, mais je ne vais pas vous imposer ma présence plus longtemps."

-" Vous ne m'imposez rien du tout Patrick" continua-t-elle. " J'ai moi aussi quelque chose à vous avouer."

Jane se retourna, ne comprenant pas de quoi elle voulait parler. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle crie, qu'elle lui reproche de s'être servit d'elle, mais au lieu de ça, elle ne semblait même pas en colère. Il ne comprenait plus rien, il ne la comprenait pas. Lisbon devait lui en vouloir, pas lui demander de rester. Il posa son regard sur la jeune femme, cherchant à savoir ce qu'elle voulait lui dire mais ne parvint pas à lire en elle.

-" Je savais pour le pari Patrick, depuis le début" avoua-t-elle.

-" Vous… vous saviez ?" demanda-t-il, un peu perdu.

-" Je vous ai entendu avec Rigsby hier avant de vous dire que nous étions de repos, je vous ais entendu accepter mais… j'ai vu quelque chose dans votre regard, quelque chose qui me disais avec certitude que ce pari ne vous plaisait pas."

-" Je…"

-" J'ai voulu savoir combien de temps il vous faudrait pour me le dire, je savais que vous ne pourriez pas garder ce secret trop longtemps. Mais ce que je ne savais pas c'était pourquoi vous ne vouliez pas le garder."

-" Je… j'ai bien réfléchis après notre soirée, et j'en suis venu à la conclusion que… Que je tiens trop à vous pour vous utiliser pour gagner un pari. Je ne veux pas vous perdre, je ne veux pas me retrouver seul. Vous êtes ma seule véritable amie Teresa, la seule qui représente quelque chose pour moi."

-" C'est tout ce que je suis pour vous? Une amie ?"

-" Vous… je…"

Jane ne parvenait plus à dire quoi que ce soit, il avait encore honte de lui, mais encore plus depuis qu'il savait que tout ceci n'était pas un secret pour Lisbon, qu'elle savait tout depuis le début. Il s'était fait avoir, elle s'était jouée de lui et cela le fit sourire. Lui, le grand maître de la manipulation s'était fait avoir par sa collègue. A croire qu'elle avait retenue plus de choses qu'il ne le pensait.

Il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire. D'un côté, il était heureux qu'elle ne lui en veuille pas, qu'elle ne lui crie pas dessus. Il voulait courir vers elle et la prendre dans ses bras pour la serrer fort contre lui, mais il ne savait pas s'il pouvait le faire. Il ne savait pas s'il avait encore le droit d'espérer que quelque chose puisse se passer entre eux. Il n'avait jamais envisagé de refaire sa vie, il ne pensait pas en avoir le droit, pas après ce qui était arrivé à sa famille.

Mais Lisbon avait une telle importance pour lui, elle avait une place particulière dans son cœur et il ne voulait pas que cela change. Il voulait encore imaginer un avenir possible entre eux, il en rêvait depuis si longtemps. Il n'avait pas réalisé ses sentiments pour elle avant la veille au soir, avant d'avoir faillit l'embrasser. Ce n'était qu'en rentrant chez lui qu'il avait prit conscience que Lisbon était plus qu'une simple collègue de travail, qu'elle était plus que sa meilleure amie. Elle était la femme qu'il aimait, celle avec qui il voulait passer le reste de sa vie.

Lisbon profita qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées pour se rapprocher de lui sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Elle voyait à quel point tout ceci le faisait réfléchir, elle savait qu'il avait du mal à comprendre tout ce qui se passait et elle était contente de le voir se torturer les méninges. Mais elle ne voulait pas le faire souffrir plus longtemps, elle voulait elle aussi lui avouer toute la vérité et aujourd'hui était le bon moment, le meilleur de tous, il n'y aurait peut-être pas d'autre chance pour le lui dire. Alors elle se rapprocha encore plus de lui, posant sa main sur la joue du mentaliste, le forçant à relever les yeux vers elle. Il était tellement perdu, cela lui fit mal au cœur.

-" Patrick, cessez donc de vous torturer. Je suis désolée de m'être jouée de vous, je ne voulais pas vous faire souffrir, croyez moi."

-" Vous ne m'avez pas fait souffrir Teresa. C'est moi qui…"

-" N'en dites pas plus. Je savais tout depuis le début, je ne vous ai rien dis et je le regrette mais… je voulais savoir si ce que vous ressentiez pour moi était vrai, si ce n'était pas encore un de vos jeux. Je suis désolée d'avoir douté de vous."

-" Mes sentiments pour vous sont réels, je ne jouerais pas avec vous comme ça, vous avez trop d'importance pour moi."

-" Maintenant je le sais, me pardonnerez-vous mes doutes ?"

Jane se détendit aux simples paroles de la jeune femme, elle ne s'était pas vraiment joué de lui, elle avait juste voulu s'assurer que ses sentiments pour elle était vrai. Tout cela lui fit chaud au cœur, cela voulait dire qu'elle avait de grands sentiments pour lui et qu'ils étaient les mêmes pour lui. Trop heureux de cette réalisation, il posa ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme et la rapprocha de lui. Il sourit en voyant le visage de Lisbon se détendre et il se pencha vers elle. Il n'avait qu'une envie à et instant, plonger sur ses lèvres et lui voler le baiser le plus passionné possible. Il voulait lui montrer par des gestes cette fois que ses sentiments étaient vrais, il voulait pouvoir de nouveau sentir la douceur de sa peau contre la sienne, pouvoir sentir la chaleur de son corps contre le sien. Toutes ses sensations qu'il n'avait pas ressenties depuis des années étaient en train de le consumer sur place, il fallait à tout prix qu'il se libère de sa frustration. Il s'arrêta à seulement quelques centimètres du visage de la jeune femme qui n'avait toujours pas quitté ses yeux du regard.

-" Donc si je comprends bien, vous avez des sentiments pour moi ?" Lui souffla-t-il, tout proche de ses lèvres.

-" Je crois que ce sont les mêmes que les vôtres" sourit-elle en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds.

" Alors je peux me rassurer en me disant que vous ne me jetterez pas dehors si je fais ça" continua-t-il en posant ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme.

Lisbon ferma les yeux, savourant la douceur des lèvres de son consultant sur les siennes. Elle lui entoura la nuque de ses bras, se serrant le plus possible contre lui, ne voulant plus jamais qu'il la lâche. Elle avait eu peur en lui avouant la vérité, tout comme lui en lui avouant pour le pari. Ils avaient tous les deux menti en quelques sortes, mais maintenant, tout ça était derrière eux. Ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils s'embrassaient comme jamais Lisbon n'avait imaginé pouvoir le faire et tout lui semblait tellement normal. Jane ne semblait plus avoir peur, il semblait au contraire prendre autant de plaisir qu'elle et elle le sentit la faire reculer jusqu'au canapé qu'elle sentit derrière ses jambes. Elle se laissa tomber dessus, entrainant le mentaliste dans sa chute et ils se retrouvèrent l'un sur l'autre, dans une position qui ne laissait que peu de place à l'imagination sur ce qui allait arriver ensuite.

Les mains de Lisbon quittèrent la nuque de Jane pour glisser sur ses épaules, puis son dos où elle appliqua une légère pression, le collant un peu plus contre elle. Jane sourit contre ses lèvres, acceptant de se rapprocher, trop heureux de se revirement de situation. Il l'aida à s'allonger sur le divan, se plaçant sur elle, laissant ses mains se promener sur son corps, savourant le fait qu'elle soit si réceptive à ses caresses. Il le voulait tellement, depuis si longtemps, mais il ne le voulait pas comme ça alors il s'arrêta. Lisbon cessa ses baisers et le fixa, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il avait.

-" Patrick ?"

-" Je… je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas faire ça," lui dit-il. "Je le veux, croyez-moi, mais je veux avant tout pouvoir apprendre à vous connaitre mieux, je veux passer du temps avec vous, avec toi. Je veux que nous sortions tous les deux, que nous allions au restaurant, que nous allions au cinéma, que nous profitions de la vie et des moments que nous pourrons passer ensemble."

-" Donc, nous ne ferons rien aujourd'hui" traduisit-elle.

-" Non, mais ce n'est que partie remise," lui sourit-il. "Mais nous pouvons toujours sortir comme nous l'avions prévu, alors ?"

-" Ce sera avec plaisir. Je trouve que cette idée est parfaite. Moi aussi je veux pouvoir passer du temps avec… toi."

-" Alors on y va ?"

Jane se redressa et tendit sa main à la jeune femme pour l'aider à se relever. Il la tira à lui et la serra dans ses bras, ne pouvant plus se passer d'elle. Lisbon se cala tendrement contre son torse et lui embrassa le cou, provoquant des frissons chez le consultant et une montée de chaleur dans son corps. Elle aimait tant être à cet endroit, dans ses bras, pouvoir le toucher comme elle le voulait, pouvoir l'embrasser comme elle le voulait.

-" Prends une veste, tu risques d'en avoir besoin" lui dit-il en déposant un baiser sur sa tempe.

-" Puis-je savoir pourquoi ?" demanda-t-elle.

-" C'est une surprise."

-" Je n'aime pas les surprises, tu le sais."

-" Tu vas aimer celle-là, je te le promets."

Lisbon l'embrassa sur les lèvres avant de monter dans sa chambre se prendre une veste. Finalement, tout se passait bien, Jane n'avait pas pris la fuite et il envisageait même quelque chose entre eux, et apparemment sur le long terme. L'idée l'effrayait un peu, mais elle l'aimait vraiment, elle voulait leur laisser une chance d'être heureux, alors elle ferait tout pour que ce soit possible.

Elle prit sa veste, se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir avant de descendre en courant rejoindre le mentaliste dans le salon. Elle lui sauta presque dessus pour l'embrasser en l'entrainant vers la porte. Jane la suivit et ils montèrent dans la voiture du blond, en chemin pour une journée particulièrement intéressante. Si Jane voulait une preuve qu'ils pouvaient construire une chose ensemble, alors elle lui apporterait, et elle allait commencer par lui montrer que l'honnêteté dont il avait fait preuve était la meilleure preuve de l'amour qu'il avait pour elle. La jeune femme avait eu des doutes sur toute cette histoire, mais a présent, elle ne voulait qu'une seule chose, pouvoir réaliser ce rêve qu'ils avaient tous les deux.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>


	6. L'amour au delà des mots

Salut à tous, et oui je poste tôt pour une fois, mais c'est à cause de mon patron qui me fait travailler à 8h30 pour finir à 23h, alors je poste avant d'aller me coucher sinon je risque d'oublier.

Je crois que j'ai perdu quelques lecteurs au dernier chapitre, ça vient peut-être du fait que Lisbon soit au courant du pari, je ne sais pas mais j'espère que ceux qui restent vous aimerez ce nouveau chapitre, surtout la fin je pense.

Alors un grand merci à **Z2vy**, **LouiseMentalist**, **lovestorm**, **Miss Elisabeth Darcy31**, **Flo** et **Totosrg** pour être toujours là et penser à me laisser un petit mot à chaque fois, ça me fait vraiment plaisir et ça me donne encore plus envi d'écrire du romantique pour oublier le drame.

Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture.

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>L'amour au delà des mots<strong>

* * *

><p><em>" Ceux qui contrôle leur désir, c'est que leur désir est assez faible pour être contrôlé, et la raison qui contrôle prend la place du désir et commande l'insoumis."<em>

**William Blake**

* * *

><p>Jane roulait depuis déjà plusieurs minutes et il était étonné que Lisbon ne lui ait pas encore demandé où ils allaient. Elle n'était pas d'une nature très patiente en générale, et encore moins lorsqu'il s'agissait de surprise, venant de lui particulièrement. Mais en ce moment elle était calme, sa tête reposant contre la vitre de la voiture, l'esprit quelque part, il ne savait pas où.<p>

Il laissa son regard quitter la route un instant pour se poser sur son visage d'ange. Elle était si belle, il avait bien de la chance de l'avoir dans sa vie, bien de la chance. Il n'avait jamais osé imaginer vivre quelque chose avec elle, et pourtant, aujourd'hui, il avait la joie de pouvoir commencer une relation avec la jeune femme. Il avait eu peur qu'elle le rejette à cause du pari, mais il avait eu la surprise d'apprendre qu'elle savait déjà tout. Il s'était sentit mal à l'aise au début, il avait en quelque sorte joué avec elle. Mais à présent, il se félicitait de tout ça. Il se demandait encore si les choses auraient évolué ainsi s'il n'avait pas fait ce pari avec Rigsby. Peut-être que non, mais il n'avait plus besoin de se poser ce genre de question. Il était avec elle, c'était le plus important.

Il reporta son attention sur la route devant lui, ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir un accident quand même. Il voulait offrir à Lisbon une journée de rêve, il voulait qu'elle apprécie ce moment passé avec lui et qu'elle en veuille d'autres. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle regrette de l'avoir choisit. Il ne voulait qu'une seule chose, qu'elle soit heureuse pour le reste de sa vie et il voulait que ce soit avec lui. Il ne pouvait s'imaginer la perdre maintenant, pas alors qu'il avait réussit à lui avouer ses sentiments.

Il arriva à destination et arrêta la voiture, sortant Lisbon de ses rêveries. Elle se tourna vers lui avant de regarder devant elle pour savoir où ils se trouvaient. Elle ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit, elle n'avait même pas regardé la route durant tout le trajet tant elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Elle avait revécu les derniers moments passée chez elle avec Jane, son Jane. Elle avait laissé le consultant parler, sachant parfaitement ce qu'il allait dire et avait attendu qu'il finisse. Elle savait que ça n'avait pas été facile pour lui, mais il s'en était bien sortit et elle était vraiment fier de lui.

Maintenant, ils étaient au milieu de nulle part, tout les deux et, même si elle ne savait pas où ils étaient ni ce qu'ils faisaient là, elle avait confiance en lui et elle le laisserait la guider où il voudrait. Il voulait lui faire une surprise, et, bien qu'elle n'aime pas les surprises, elle sentait que celle-ci allait lui plaire, tant qu'il resterait avec elle.

Jane sortit de la voiture, la contourna et ouvrit la portière à la jeune femme. Il lui tendit une main qu'elle prit avec joie et il l'aida à sortir de la voiture avant de refermer et de la guider devant lui. Elle avança en silence, gardant sa main dans la sienne, savourant la chaleur qui se dégageait de sa peau jusque dans la sienne. Elle ne s'était pas sentit aussi bien avec un homme depuis longtemps, si elle devait être honnête avec elle-même, c'était la première fois en réalité. Jane avait cette façon bien à lui de la mettre à l'aise, de lui faire ressentir tout un tas de choses qu'elle ne pensait pas pouvoir ressentir un jour.

Lisbon se tourna vers Jane, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait envie de lui faire comprendre tout ça, elle voulait qu'il sache à quel point elle appréciait tout ce qu'il faisait pour elle, malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu faire tout au long de ces années au CBI. Elle le tira vers elle, le forçant à se rapprocher afin de se retrouver le torse contre son dos. Elle posa leurs mains liées sur son ventre et ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit le souffle chaud de Jane dans son cou. Il lui faisait ressentir tout un tas de décharges électriques rien qu'en la touchant ainsi, juste par son souffle contre sa peau. Elle sentit alors ses lèvres contre elle et elle se laissa complètement retomber contre lui, se sentant au paradis.

-" On est presque arrivé Teresa" lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille. " Plus que quelques mètres et nous serons arrivés."

-" Où exactement ?" demanda-t-elle, les yeux toujours clos, refusant de les ouvrir.

-" Tu verras, gardes les yeux fermés jusqu'à ce que je te dise de les ouvrir."

-" Comme tu veux" répondit-elle, "j'ai confiance en toi."

-" Tu ne sais même pas ce que ça veut dire pour moi" sourit-il en l'embrassant encore une fois dans le cou.

Ils reprirent leur marche et bientôt, Lisbon entendit des bruits d'eau qui coule. Elle voulu ouvrir les yeux mais une main se posa sur son visage, l'empêchant de voir devant elle. Jane avait anticipé son geste et il voulait absolument garder la surprise, il y avait beaucoup travaillé, du moins pour la décider à venir avec lui. Lorsqu'il jugea que le moment était le bon, il retira sa main et l'autorisa à ouvrir les yeux, ce qu'elle fit immédiatement et les mots moururent sur ses lèvres. Elle était en extase devant ce qu'elle voyait, ce lieu était magnifique et elle ne savait même pas qu'un tel endroit pouvait exister dans le coin.

La jeune femme se retourna vers le mentaliste et lui entoura la nuque de ses bras, se serrant contre lui. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle voulait le remercier de ce moment si particulier, elle était si heureuse à cet instant. Elle l'embrassa jusqu'à ce que le manque d'air se fasse sentir et elle se recula, mais Jane l'empêcha de quitter ses bras et elle posa son front contre son torse, appréciant de ce trouver ainsi contre lui.

-" Cet endroit est magnifique Patrick" souffla-t-elle. "Je ne savais même pas qu'il y avait une cascade dans le coin."

-" Je suis tombé dessus par hasard un jour alors que je me promenais et j'ai voulu t'en faire profiter."

-" Je suis contente que tu l'ais fait."

-" Mais la surprise n'est pas finie" sourit-il en la dirigeant vers le bord de l'eau. "Installes-toi tranquillement, je reviens tout de suite."

-" Tu vas où ?"

-" Chercher notre repas."

Lisbon fit donc ce qu'il lui demandait et s'installa dans l'herbe, savourant la fraicheur de ce petit coin de paradis. Elle ressentit quelques frissons et enfila sa veste. Jane avait raison lorsqu'il lui avait dit de la prendre, il avait tout prévu. Elle s'allongea et ferma les yeux. Cela lui faisait vraiment du bien de faire autre chose que travailler, de ne pas rester chez elle à se morfondre dans sa solitude. Elle ne serait plus seule désormais, elle savait qu'elle ne le laisserait jamais partir et il ne semblait pas vouloir la laisser.

Elle le vit revenir avec un panier à la main et une couverture dans l'autre. Elle se redressa, lui sourit et se leva pour l'aider à tout installer. Tout en préparant le pique-nique, ils ne cessaient de s'envoyer des regards tendres, des sourires, comme deux adolescents lors de leur premier rendez-vous. Mais ils l'étaient peut-être un peu, ils n'avaient pas l'habitude, ni l'un ni l'autre, des rendez-vous, ils avaient plus l'habitude d'être seuls, chacun de leur côté.

Ils s'installèrent ensuite tous les deux sur la couverture et mangèrent en silence, savourant la douceur de l'air, la légère brise soufflant dans les arbres, le bruit de l'eau coulant dans la rivière. Tout ça était si reposant, aucun téléphone portable, pas de bruit de klaxon, pas de cris de personnes mécontentes. Juste la nature et eux, rien qu'eux et personne d'autre. Jane avait encore du mal à réaliser qu'il se trouvait ici avec Teresa Lisbon, qu'elle était venue de son plein gré et qu'elle appréciait autant que lui sa présence. C'était un rêve devenu réalité et il ne voulait plus jamais se réveiller.

Une fois le repas terminé, Lisbon vint s'installer contre Jane qui s'était allongé sur la couverture. Elle posa sa tête sur son torse, jouant avec ses doigts posés sur son ventre. Elle se sentait si bien, si apaisée avec Patrick, elle ne voulait plus jamais se séparer de lui, plus jamais devoir passer ses nuits seule dans son lit. Elle voulait qu'il reste avec elle pour toujours, elle voulait qu'ils apprennent ensemble ce qu'est la vie à deux.

La jeune femme sentit la main de son compagnon remonter dans son dos pour venir se glisser dans sa nuque, la faisant frissonner d'anticipation. Elle ferma les yeux, trop heureuse que Patrick se sente assez à l'aise pour faire ce genre de chose et de sa main, elle lui caressa le ventre et le torse. Mais la sensation de son T-shirt sous ses doigts la gênait un peu et elle glissa sa main sous le vêtement pour venir la poser à même la peau du ventre de son consultant qui émit un petit gémissement de surprise et de plaisir. Elle laissa alors sa main monter et descendre sur le corps du mentaliste, savourant de sentir le roulement de ses muscles sous ses doigts.

Après quelques minutes de douces tortures, Jane attrapa Lisbon par les épaules et la plaqua sur le sol, se retrouvant ainsi sur elle et fondit sur ses lèvres dans un baiser enflammé qu'elle lui rendit sans hésitation. Tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient, les mains partaient à la découverte du corps de l'autre, sans gêne, sans honte. Les corps étaient réceptifs, peut-être même trop et ce fut Jane qui s'écarta le premier, s'asseyant à côté de la jeune femme qui avait encore les yeux clos.

-" Tu me rends fou Teresa" parvint-il à dire une fois qu'il eu retrouve son souffle.

-" Et toi donc" lui souffla-t-elle en se retournant pour revenir poser sa tête sur son torse.

-" Fais attention ma douce, je ne suis qu'un homme et je ne sais pas si je pourrais me retenir bien longtemps de te sauter dessus et te faire l'amour, ici et maintenant."

-" Bien que l'idée soit tentante, je pense que nous devrions arrêter là."

-" C'est la meilleure chose à faire" approuva-t-il, bien que ne croyant que peu à ses propres paroles.

Patrick se plaça sur le côté et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune femme, laissant son regard parler pour lui. Il avait tant envie de continuer, de la toucher, de la découvrir, de la faire sienne. Mais il voulait aussi attendre, il voulait apprendre à la connaitre mieux avant de franchir cette étape si importante pour lui. Il ne voulait pas profiter d'elle, bien qu'elle n'ait pas l'air contre ce qu'il avait en tête.

-" Et si on rentrait" lui proposa-t-elle, le sortant de ses pensées.

-" Tu as prévu quelque chose ce soir ?" Questionna-t-il en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-" Rester dans tes bras pour le reste de la nuit" lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille.

-" Ça me plait" souffla-t-il, ayant du mal à se retenir de la prendre dans ses bras pour l'embrasser encore et encore.

Finalement, ils se levèrent, rangèrent leurs affaires et retournèrent à la voiture où ils s'installèrent. Jane les ramena chez la jeune femme sans perdre de temps, il avait des idées en tête et il n'était plus certain de vouloir, ou du moins de pouvoir, attendre pour connaitre le corps de la jeune femme. Et à voir son visage, pour elle non plus ce n'était peut-être pas possible. Ils arrivèrent enfin et sortirent de la voiture, laissant toutes leurs affaires dans le coffre et se dirigeant directement vers l'appartement.

Tandis que la jeune femme cherchait ses clés dans son sac, Jane s'attaqua à son cou où il déposa une multitude de baisers tendres et doux, descendant toujours plus bas vers son épaule. Sa main se posa sur son ventre et il glissa ses doigts sous son débardeur pour lui toucher la peau qui frissonna à son contact.

-" Patrick" gémit-elle.

-" Un problème Teresa ?" Questionna-t-il alors que sa main remontait vers la poitrine de la jeune femme.

-" Si tu continues ainsi, cette soirée risque d'être classée interdite aux moins de dix huit ans" parvint-elle à dire entre deux gémissements.

-" Et ce serait un problème ?" Continua-t-il.

-" Je… je ne pense pas, mais attends… au moins d'être… dans l'appartement."

Il relâcha donc la jeune femme, juste le temps qu'elle ouvre la porte et la plaqua contre le mur à l'intérieur, repoussant la porte de ses pieds. Il était finalement incapable d'attendre plus longtemps. Ils s'embrassèrent, encore et encore, ne voulant plus se quitter les lèvres pendant que leurs mains s'activaient à retirer les vêtements qui tombèrent sur le sol. Ils avancèrent peu à peu vers l'escalier et Jane attrapa Lisbon sous les cuisses, la forçant à lui entourer la nuque de ses bras pour se retenir et commença à monter vers la chambre, sans jamais quitter sa bouche. La jeune femme pouvait sentir le désir de l'homme sur son entre-jambe, augmentant son propre plaisir.

Jane entra dans la chambre, Teresa dans ses bras, l'embrassant à en perdre haleine. Lui qui avait voulut prendre son temps avec elle, lui qui voulait aller doucement et profiter de leur toute nouvelle complicité, se rendait compte que finalement, il n'avait aucun contrôle sur son corps et son désir pour elle. Il la voulait depuis bien trop longtemps, et elle aussi, alors pourquoi attendre? Ils se connaissaient déjà, ils s'aimaient malgré leurs défauts, et la vie était bien trop courte pour attendre. Il voulait lui faire comprendre et lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait, et quelle meilleure façon de le faire que part des gestes ? De plus, Lisbon était elle-même incapable de résister à son désir pour lui, alors à quoi bon ?

Le mentaliste déposa la jeune femme sur le lit, se reculant juste le temps de l'admirer. Elle était si belle, les joues rougies par le désir, les lèvres entrouvertes d'où s'échappaient de légers gémissements de plaisir, les yeux reflétant la même envie que lui. Non, il ne pouvait définitivement pas résister et il plongea de nouveau sur elle, l'encerclant de ses bras. Il l'embrassa encore, ne se lassant jamais de la douceur de ses lèvres. Ce soir, ils allaient se découvrir complètement, et tout ça grâce à un pari. C'était incroyable comme la vie était parfois étrange, mais ils n'allaient pas s'en plaindre.

La nuit durant, on put entendre les gémissements de plaisir de ces deux êtres abîmés par la vie mais qui avaient su se trouver et être heureux.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

* * *

><p>Alors je ne sais pas encore quand je pourrais poster le nouveau chapitre, la raison? Mon patron, comme ma collègue est en vacances et que les patrons ne veulent pas prendre de remplaçant, c'est moi qui fait ses heures. Pas de chance, le week-end elle travaille à l'hôtel le matin et en cuisine le soir, du coup je vais travailler de 8h30 à 23h Samedi et Dimanche, plus Lundi et Mardi. Au total 8 jours de suite sans repos, ni pause, ça fait long.<p>

Sinon, il est temps de choisir quelle sera la fic que vous voulez après celle-ci, pour ça, visitez mon profil, il y a les résumés et n'oubliez pas de me faire part de votre choix.

Alors à bientôt, le plus vite possible, je ferais au mieux.


	7. Une nuit de découvertes

Salut les amis, j'ai trouvé un petit moment pour vous poster la suite qui, je dois bien l'avouer, est chaude, alors préparez vos glaçons. Si vous n'aimez pas le M, passez votre chemin, ce chapitre est un bonus et le fait de ne pas le lire ne gênera en rien la compréhension de la suite.

Pour une fois, je vais vous remercier autrement, en vous laissant un petit mot à tous, c'est le moins que je puisse faire après tous les commentaires que vous me laissez.

**Miss Elisabeth Darcy31**: j'ai beaucoup aimé le passage de la cascade et pour ce qui est de la baignade, ce sera dans une autre fic car ici cela ne le faisait pas du tout. Pour la suite de _**United**_, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de finir ma traduction, mais je te promets de profiter de mon jour de repos pour le faire.

**Solealuna**: merci de prendre le temps de me laisser un petit mot, surtout que tu as beaucoup de choses à faire Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'en veux pas et j'espère que cette suite te plaira. Bon courage à toi aussi.

**Totorsg**: oh que oui Jane et Lisbon sont mignons, mais c'est pas une chose qu'on verra un jour dans la série. Et je vais peut-être te surprendre mais, je ne les imagine pas s'embrasser ou être un couple dans la série, du moins pas pour le moment.

**Z2vy**: et oui mon Jane est un romantique, mais dans la série aussi, quand il n'est pas casse pieds. Mais ne t'y habitus pas trop, car il ne sera pas toujours comme ça, il se pourrait même que tu le déteste dans l'une de mes prochaines fics.

**Coronna**: merci à toi pour ton commentaire. J'aime faire plaisir aux lecteurs, ça me rappel l'époque où moi-même je venais lire des fics et que j'étais ravie lorsqu'il y avait un nouveau chapitre Et puis sans les lecteurs, je n'aurais pas de raisons de poster. Merci aussi de ton avis pour la prochaine fic, j'en attends encore d'autres avant de faire mon choix final.

**Lovestorm**: contente que ce chapitre te plaise et je pense que le suivant te plaira aussi. Pour ce qui est de me reposer, j'ai obtenue ma journée d'hier et j'ai dormis presque toute la journée, ça compte? Mais ne t'inquiète pas, vos commentaires illumine mes journées, d'autant que je consulte mes mails au boulot lorsque j'ai le tems et quand j'en vois ça me redonne de l'énergie.

**Flo**: je suis désolée de ne pas avoir plus décris le lieu, je l'avais bien dans la tête pourtant, mais voilà, un peu trp de fatigue et je me suis plus concentrée sur les personnages. Mais la cascade va revenir dans une autre fic, et cette fois je ne manquerais pas de la décrire mieux. Vraiment merci à toi de prendre le temps de me commenter.

**LouiseMentalist**: je savais que ce chapitre te plairait et je suis certaine que celui à venir te plaira aussi. Je pense même qu'il va devenir ton préféré et crois moi, il est encore plus chaud, tu es prévenue.

Voilà pour les remerciements et j'espère en avoir d'autr pour ce chapitre, ce dont je ne doute pas. Le prochain sera en ligne Jeudi, ou Mercredi mais dans la journée car je vais chercher mon frère à l'aéroport, à partir de là, j'aurais encore beaucoup moins de temps pour écrire, il faut toujours qu'il vienne me déranger quand je suis inspiré.

Bonne lecture à tous,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Une nuit de découvertes<strong>

* * *

><p>Jane avait posé Lisbon sur le lit, s'installant au dessus d'elle sans jamais la quitter des yeux. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire, il avait dans ses bras la femme de sa vie, elle était totalement à sa merci mais il voulait prendre son temps, il ne voulait pas ruiner cet instant qui devait être magique, cet instant qui allait mettre fin à un célibat de plusieurs années. Il voulait prendre son temps, il voulait savourer chaque instant avec la jeune femme, il voulait qu'elle prenne autant de plaisir que lui.<p>

Le mentaliste se redressa, se retirant du corps de Lisbon et se plaça au pied du lit, debout devant elle. La jeune femme ne comprenait pas bien ce qu'il avait alors elle se redressa à son tour mais resta assise sur le lit. Elle prit appui sur ses avants bras, le regardant intensément, cherchant toujours à comprendre ce qu'il avait.

-" Que se passe t-il Patrick ?" lui demanda-t-elle.

-" Rien, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste que…." commença-t-il en se penchant vers elle, l'obligeant à se reculer sur le lit. " Je veux juste que tu me promettes une chose, très importante."

-" Tout ce que tu voudras Patrick, je te promettrais tout" lui répondit-elle en se rapprochant pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-" Promets-moi de me regarder dans les yeux lorsque je serais en toi" souffla-t-il, " promets moi de me laisser voir en toi, au plus profond de toi."

-" Si tu veux, même si je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi."

-" Je veux ne faire plus qu'un avec toi, jusqu'au plus profond de toi."

Lisbon lui sourit en l'embrassant encore une fois avant de lui attraper le col de la chemise et l'obligeant à se coucher de nouveau sur elle. Il suivit le mouvement, en profitant pour approfondir ce baiser si enivrant. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressentit ce genre de chose pour une femme, avec une femme. Lisbon était unique, elle était celle qui lui avait redonné le gout de vivre et à présent elle lui réapprenait à aimer. Il ne pourrait jamais assez la remercier pour ça, pour ce qu'elle faisait pour lui, mais il pouvait au moins essayer.

Jane laissa une de ses mains glisser sur son corps, de plus en plus bas jusqu'à arriver à la boucle de sa ceinture. Il l'ouvrit d'une seule main, laissant la seconde se glisser dans le cou de la jeune femme, effleurant à peine sa peau, la faisant frissonner de plaisir. Il la regarda fermer les yeux et se mordre les lèvres d'anticipation. Il savait exactement comment la faire réagir, il savait absolument tout d'elle et il savait ce qu'elle aimait. Aussi s'appliqua-t-il à faire exactement ça, ce qu'elle voulait.

La main qui était dans son cou glissa dans son débardeur et effleura le haut de sa poitrine, la faisant gémir de plus belle. Il la caressa tendrement et ferma lui aussi les yeux tant il aimait ça. Sa seconde main fit glisser délicatement le pantalon de la jeune femme le long de ses jambes et Lisbon suréleva le bassin afin de l'aider dans sa tache. Une fois le vêtement enlevé, Jane laissa sa main remonter sur les jambes de la jeune femme en de douces caresses jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à ses cuisses. Il eu la soudaine envie de visiter l'intérieur de la jeune femme, de savoir à quel point elle était douce à cet endroit où personne n'avait le droit d'aller.

Mais il fallait croire que Lisbon avait d'autres idées en tête car elle agrippa sa main et le força à la poser sur sa poitrine à travers le tissu en coton, la faisant se arquer de plaisir. Il appliqua donc la même torture au second sein, ne voulant pas faire de jaloux, tandis que Lisbon tirait sur son T-shirt qu'elle remonta sur son torse. Le couple dut cesser de s'embrasser le temps d'enlever le T-shirt et Jane en profita pour retirer le débardeur en même temps. Ils jetèrent les vêtements ensemble sur le sol de la chambre et Jane reporta son attention sur Lisbon. Elle se trouvait à présent en sous vêtements devant lui mais ne rougit même pas, ce qui le surprit un peu. Toutes les fois où il l'avait touché, où il l'avait embrassé, où il l'avait même juste regardée. Toutes ces fois elle avait rougit mais cette fois elle se contenta de le regarder avec des yeux amoureux.

Le mentaliste lui rendit le même regard avant de se pencher pour prendre possession de ses douces lèvres qu'il embrassa avec douceur et tendresse. Lisbon ferma les yeux pour profiter de la sensation du corps presque nu de son consultant sur le sien, le contact de leur peau l'électrisant. Elle ne voulait plus, elle voulait qu'il soit à elle, tout à elle et qu'il ne la quitte jamais. Pendant que Jane faisait glisser ses lèvres de la bouche de la jeune femme à sa joue, puis son cou, puis la naissance de ses seins, elle glissa ses mains entre leurs deux corps et ouvrit le pantalon du mentaliste qu'elle fit descendre de ses hanches jusqu'à ses pieds. Il l'aida à le faire tomber de ses jambes sans jamais quitter sa peau, déjà addict de sa douceur, de sa saveur.

Jane posa une de ses mains sur la hanche gauche de Lisbon, l'attrapant pour la faire de redresser un peu et de son autre main, il dégrafa le soutien gorge qu'il l'aida à enlever. Il resta un moment à admirer sa poitrine offerte devant lui, ne se lassant jamais de la vue de ce corps parfait rien que pour lui. Elle était parfaite, autant sa poitrine que le reste de son corps, tout en elle était parfait et il eut soudain peur de la briser, de lui faire du mal, de la faire souffrir.

Lisbon se rendit compte qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas, que Jane n'allait pas bien. Il avait peur, elle pouvait le voir dans ses yeux et elle ne savait même pas ce qu'il craignait. Elle posa une main sur sa joue, le forçant à la regarder en face et ce qu'elle vit lui fit mal au cœur. Il pleurait. Elle n'aimait pas le voir pleurer, elle n'en avait pas l'habitude et elle ne voulait pas la prendre. Elle préférait cent fois plus le voir sourire, l'entendre rire. Elle s'assit sur le lit et l'encercla de ses bras, le tenant fermement contre elle pour le rassurer.

-" Qu'y a-t-il Patrick ? Pourquoi tu pleures?" lui demanda-t-elle contre son cou.

-" Je… je ne sais pas je…"

-" Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire"

-" J'ai peur de te faire souffrir, je suis abimé Teresa, je suis brisé et je ne veux pas t'entraîner là dedans."

-" Patrick écoutes-moi," lui dit-elle en s'écartant et en prenant son visage entre ses mains, "tu ne me feras jamais souffrir, j'ai confiance en toi."

Mais Jane ne se détendait pas, il était toujours crispé contre elle et Lisbon ne vit qu'un moyen de le rassurer. Elle prit sa main et la guida sur sa joue où elle la posa, gardant la sienne par-dessus. Elle lui sourit avant de laisser leurs mains glisser dans son cou pour arrêter sa course sur sa poitrine, à l'endroit exacte de son cœur. Elle n'avait jamais quitté son regard, voulant lui faire comprendre que ce qu'il sentait sous ses doigts était vrai, que ce n'était pas de la comédie, que son cœur battait vraiment pour lui et personne d'autre.

-" Tu sens ça ?" lui demanda-t-elle, " tu sens comme il bat pour toi ?"

-" Oui je le sens."

-" Ça veut dire que quoi qu'il arrive, je ne cesserais jamais de t'aimer, que quoi qu'il arrive, ce n'est pas toi qui me feras souffrir, sauf si tu me laisse."

-" Je ne te laisserais jamais, tu peux me croire" lui assura-t-il.

-" Alors n'ai pas peur, laisse toi aller et ouvres-toi à moi."

Ils se sourirent et Jane lia leurs doigts ensemble avant de les remonter à sa bouche et de les embrasser, ne quittant jamais son regard. Elle avait réussi à lui redonner confiance, elle avait réussi à lui faire comprendre que la vie était une question de choix, qu'il ne devait pas avoir peur d'avancer, qu'elle l'aiderait dans cette voie.

Ensuite, le mentaliste se pencha sur elle et posa ses lèvres sur sa poitrine, l'embrassant avec tendresse, amour, douceur, la faisant gémir de plus belle, encore et encore, envoyant à travers son corps des poussées de chaleur intense. Il venait d'allumer en elle un feu qui la consumait de l'intérieur, un feu magique que lui seul était en mesure d'éteindre à jamais ou de faire vivre pour toujours.

Lisbon se cambra, rapprochant ainsi leurs deux corps, rapprochant leurs intimités. Elle sentit plus qu'elle n'entendit Jane gémir contre sa poitrine et, pendant qu'il s'activait à lui procurer du plaisir, elle lui enleva son boxer, le laissant nu au dessus d'elle avant d'enlever elle-même sa culotte. Il n'y avait plus aucunes barrières entre eux et la jeune femme devenait plus qu'impatiente, mais elle ne voulait pas précipiter les choses, elle voulait que ce soit lui qui décide du moment où il serait prêt, du moment où il voudrait ne faire plus qu'un avec elle.

Jane se sentit étrange au moment où il fut totalement nu, mais cela lui passa rapidement lorsqu'il sentit le corps de la jeune femme dans ses bras se tendre de plaisir pour lui. Il avait presque oublié la douce sensation de la peau d'une femme contre la sienne, la sensation que tout était parfait. Il sentit la jambe de Lisbon remonter le long de sa hanche, lui permettant ainsi un accès parfait à son corps et il voulu en profiter, mais pas de la façon qu'elle imaginait. Une de ses mains glissa sur son ventre pour finir sa course sur sa cuisse qu'il malaxa avec douceur avant de se glisser vers l'intérieur, effleurant la partie la plus sensible chez une femme.

Lisbon se mordit les lèvres pour étouffer ses gémissements mais lorsqu'il recommença, elle ne pu rien faire d'autre que de laisser sortir un cri de plaisir. Il recommença alors, appréciant vraiment de l'entendre gémir à cause de lui, de l'entendre gémir pour lui. Il décida donc d'approfondir la découverte de ce corps en embrassant le ventre de Lisbon, descendant plus bas vers ses cuisses et finit entre ses jambes, posant ses lèvres sur son point sensible. Il la sentit trembler sous lui et recommença, jusqu'à sentir les mains de la jeune femme derrière sa tête, le guidant exactement là où elle le voulait le plus. Il appliqua de légers coups de langues, s'enivrant de son parfum unique et sucré. Il sentit son propre désir augmenter à chaque seconde et il savait que bientôt il ne tiendrait plus, il avait trop envie d'être en elle.

-" Patrick" gémit-elle, " maintenant Patrick, s'il te plait."

-" Tout ce que tu voudras."

Il se redressa, l'embrassa à pleine bouche et lui attrapa les hanches pour les faire rouler sur le lit. Lisbon se retrouva sur lui, ne sachant pas vraiment comment ni pourquoi. Elle regarda Jane, interrogative et il lui sourit.

-" Tu décides de l'instant," lui dit-il, " tu as les rênes maintenant."

-" Mais Patrick…"

-" Je veux que ce soit toi, je veux que tu m'aides" expliqua-t-il.

Ils se sourirent encore, Lisbon retenant ses larmes devant tant de confiance et Jane admirant le corps si parfait au dessus de lui. Mais alors qu'il pensait qu'elle allait lui faire le plaisir de les unir, elle s'écarta de lui et se pencha sur lui, l'embrassant tendrement avant d'ouvrir le tiroir de la table de nuit. Elle en sortit un petit sachet que Jane reconnu immédiatement. C'était définitivement une femme prévoyante car lui ni avait même pas pensé. Elle revint vers lui, ouvrit le sachet et déroula le préservatif sur son membre tendu, lui provoquant des grognements de plaisir. Ensuite, elle revint sur lui, attrapa ses mains, lia leurs doigts avant de descendre délicatement sur lui, l'insérant en elle. La sensation était si intense qu'elle ferma les yeux.

-" Ouvre les yeux Teresa," susurra-t-il.

Et elle le fit pour plonger dans les siens qui ne la quittaient plus. Elle resta immobile un moment, s'adaptant à lui avant de commencer des mouvements circulaires des hanches, faisant gémir Jane. Elle sentit la sueur perler sur son corps et commença alors à bouger un peu plus vite, montant et descendant sur le blond, le faisant entrer et sortir de son corps. Le plaisir était si fort que Jane fini par fermer les yeux, serrant plus fort ses doigts sur ceux de la jeune femme.

Lisbon se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur son torse où elle passa sa langue, le faisant trembler, puis elle prit un de ses mamelons dans sa bouche, le suçant, le caressant, le torturant. Il gémit de plus en plus fort, retrouvant ces sensations familières qui lui avaient manqué plus qu'il ne l'avait cru. Mais bien qu'il ait décidé de la laisser prendre les rênes de leurs ébats, il ne résista pas à l'envie de reprendre le dessus. Il les fit donc rouler de nouveau pour se retrouver au dessus de la jeune femme qui sourit, n'attendant que ça. Il commença alors à bouger, accélérant ses coups de reins, allant toujours plus profondément en elle, mais toujours avec douceur. Lisbon bougea en rythme, se calant sur lui et ils sentir tous les deux monter la chaleur intense qui démarra dans leurs pieds, remontant dans leurs jambes.

-" Patrick…" gémit Lisbon, " encore… Mmmm… encore…."

-" Oh Teresa…. Si tu savais comme je t'aime…." souffla-t-il entre deux baisers dans son cou.

-" Je t'aime Patrick" lui répondit-elle en se redressant, se retrouvant sur ses genoux.

Jane enlaça Lisbon et colla ses lèvres sur les siennes, absorbant tout ses gémissements, toutes ses plaintes. Ils bougeaient de plus en plus vite, la poitrine de Lisbon se collant sur le torse de Jane, accentuant ainsi les décharges électriques qui ne cessaient d'envahirent son corps. Il ne se souvenait pas que ce soit si intense et il remercia le ciel d'avoir mis Teresa Lisbon sur sa route.

-" Patrick… plus vite…."

-" Tu es insatiable" sourit-il en lui embrassant la poitrine.

-" Tout comme toi" souffla-t-elle tandis qu'il lui léchait les mamelons.

-" Oh oui… Patrick…."

Elle atteignit l'orgasme, le plus puissant qu'elle ait ressentit de sa vie. Mais à sa plus grande surprise, Jane ne la suivit pas et elle s'inquiéta. Ne prenait-il pas plaisir à leur union ? Avait-il encore peur de se laisser aller ? Elle ouvrit les yeux au moment où elle sentit les mains du blond se glisser sous ses fesses. Il se leva, la plaquant contre lui et Lisbon lui entoura le cou de ses bras, comprenant ce qu'il allait faire. Elle se retrouva plaquée contre le mur, Jane la soutenant et il recommença à se mouvoir en elle. Elle sentit de nouveau monter la chaleur en elle et laissa sa tête tomber contre le mur derrière elle. Sa respiration se fit haletante, le plaisir remontant en flèche.

Ses gémissements se mélangèrent à ceux de son amant qui bougeait de plus en plus vite jusqu'à ce qu'ils hurlent le nom de l'autre. Lisbon posa son front contre l'épaule de Jane, tentant de reprendre son souffle et resserrant ses bras autour de son cou. Elle le sentit lui embrasser l'épaule et retourner vers le lit où il la déposa tendrement, la couvrant ensuite de la couverture avant de se glisser contre elle, plaquant son torse contre le dos de la jeune femme. Elle prit sa main et posa son bras sur sa hanche. Elle ferma les yeux, plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

-" Merci Teresa" lui souffla Jane à l'oreille.

-" Merci à toi" répondit-elle en tourna la tête pour unir leurs lèvres.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore une fois avant de s'endormir, enlacé l'un à l'autre.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC…<strong>

* * *

><p>Comme le prochain chapitre sera le dernier, je voudrais savoir quelle fic vous voulez ensuite. N'oubliez pas de consulter mon profil pour savoir ce qu'il y a et dites le moi, je ferais en fonction de votre choix. Et à la prochaine pour l'épilogue.<p> 


	8. Epilogue

Je suis vraiment désolée de ce long retard dans le poste de ce dernier chapitre mais j'ai eu beaucoup de soucis dernièrement. Il a fallut que je trouve un moyen de faire revenir mon frère bloqué en France. Vous imaginez même pas le prix d'un billet d'avion juste deux semaines avant le dépars, c'est horriblement cher. Et puis il y a encore et toujours la recherche de ce logement qui n'avance pas.

Enfin bon, le voici enfin et j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Pour finir, je voulais dire encore un grand merci pour tout ces commentaires qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir, vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point. Alors merci à **Totorsg**, **Miss Elisabeth Darcy31**, **Z2vy**, **Lovestorm**, **Boo195** et **LouiseMentalist**. C'est pour vous que j'ai continué de poster, c'est vous qui faites vivre mes fics sur ce site.

Bonne lecture à tous,

**Sweety**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

* * *

><p><em>" Non, être aimé ne donne pas le bonheur. Mais aimer, ça c'est le bonheur."<em>

**Hermann Hesse**

* * *

><p>Quatre jours venaient de s'écouler et il était à présent temps de retourner travailler. Lisbon avait passé les quatre plus beaux jours de sa vie, elle avait passé tout son temps avec Jane, ils ne s'étaient pas quitté une seule fois, ils n'étaient même pas sortit de chez la jeune femme. Mais pourtant, ils avaient fait beaucoup de choses, à commencer par parler, de leur vie passée et de leur vie futur. Jane voulait tout savoir de Lisbon, les bons moments comme les mauvais, et il y avait eut plus de mauvais que de bon.<p>

La jeune femme n'avait pas voulu aborder les moments passés avec son père après la mort de sa mère, elle n'avait pas voulu qu'il sache tout ce qu'elle avait vécu à ce moment-là, mais il avait insisté et elle avait fini par parler. Ça n'avait pas été facile, mais avec son soutien, elle avait réussi à évoquer cette époque de sa vie si douloureuse. Elle se sentait plus légère depuis, comme si le fait de parler lui avait ôté un poids de sur les épaules.

La jeune femme n'avait pas été aussi bien depuis très longtemps et ne voulait surtout pas que quoi que ce soit ne vienne gâcher sa nouvelle chance au bonheur. Jane et elle avaient déjà bien assez souffert dans leur vie, maintenant, ils avaient le droit de vivre heureux, ensemble.

Lisbon se tourna dans le lit, ouvrant doucement les yeux et tomba sur un visage d'ange endormi. Jane n'avait pas encore ouvert les yeux et, soit il faisait semblant de dormir, soit il dormait vraiment. Mais dans les deux cas il était magnifique avec ses boucles blondes entourant son visage, la lumière du soleil du matin se reflétant sur son visage. Il avait un air calme, serein et Lisbon ne pu résister à l'envie de se pencher vers lui pour l'embrasser. Maintenant elle en avait le droit, maintenant elle n'avait plus besoin de se retenir lorsqu'elle mourrait d'envie de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, lorsqu'elle mourrait d'envie de passer ses doigts dans ses boucles blondes, lorsqu'elle mourrait d'envie de se lover dans ses bras.

Mais alors qu'elle allait s'écarter de son consultant une main vint se poser dans sa nuque et la força à se rapprocher de nouveau, lui arrachant un petit cri de surprise suivit d'un gémissement de plaisir. Jane en profita pour glisser son autre main sous le T-shirt de sa belle et lui caressa le dos, appréciant la douceur de sa peau contre la sienne et la chaleur de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il aimait trop ce corps pour s'en passer, maintenant qu'il l'avait découvert à maintes reprises.

Il s'écarta finalement et plongea son regard dans celui de Lisbon qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents.

-" Bonjour belle endormie" lui dit-il en l'embrassant du bout des lèvres.

-" Bonjour beau blond" répondit-elle en passant sa main sur la joue rugueuse de Jane.

-" Alors, on reprend le travail aujourd'hui" précisa-t-il.

-" J'ai pas envie d'y aller" bougonna la jeune femme.

-" Attends ! toi ! Teresa Lisbon ne veux pas aller travailler ?" Se moqua-t-il gentiment, " c'est une première."

-" Dis-moi que tu ne préférais pas plus rester ici dans mes bras."

-" Tout bien considéré, il est vrai que je ne veux pas plus y aller, mais ça ne change pas beaucoup d'avant, je ne venais que pour te voir."

La jeune femme lui sourit avant de se lever, si elle ne le faisait pas maintenant, elle ne le ferait jamais et elle ne voulait pas être en retard, surtout après quatre jours de repos. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain dans l'idée de prendre une douche, mais une main vint lui entourer la taille et elle se sentit plaquée contre un torse puissant qu'elle reconnut immédiatement.

-" Patrick" souffla-t-elle alors que les lèvres de son amant trouvaient le chemin de son cou. "Il faut que je me prépare."

-" On peut le faire ensemble" souffla-t-il sans se décoller de son cou,

" on gagnera du temps."

-" Ou on va en perdre" précisa la jeune femme.

Patrick s'écarta donc d'elle et se préparait à sortir de la chambre lorsqu'elle lui attrapa le bras, le forçant à revenir vers elle et elle le plaqua contre le mur de la salle de bain avec force. Elle glissa une de ses mains dans ses boucles tandis que la seconde traçait de petits cercles sur son torse. Jane ne retint même pas les gémissements que lui procuraient les caresses de sa douce.

-" Je crois que nous serons en retard aujourd'hui" souffla Lisbon en attrapant la main de Jane et en le tirant dans la douche.

Jane reprit possession des lèvres de Lisbon et poussa la porte de son pied. Ils seraient surement en retard, aucun doute la dessus, mais ensuite ils devraient attendre une journée complète sans se toucher alors autant en profiter ce matin.

**- o-**

Lisbon était arrivée avec une demi heure de retard au bureau, mais elle ne s'en sentit même pas gênée, pourtant elle était toujours la première à arriver et la dernière à partir. Mais aujourd'hui elle s'en fichait, aujourd'hui elle avait autre chose en tête que le travail et cette chose c'était son beau consultant qui était couché sur son canapé. Ils avaient décidé de ne pas arriver en même temps et donc Jane était arrivé après elle, histoire de ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Mais comme il arrivait toujours en retard, personne ne se posa de questions.

Alors qu'elle remplissait des rapports, aucune enquête pour le moment, alors autant s'occuper, elle entendit parler de l'autre côté de la porte.

-" Alors vieux, tu peux me dire pourquoi tu as abandonné le pari ?" Demanda la voix de Rigsby.

-" Ça ne te regarde pas mon cher Rigsby" répondit Jane.

-" Allez, c'est pourtant pas ton genre d'abandonner un pari, il doit bien y avoir une raison."

Mais Jane ne répondait toujours pas et cela fit sourire Lisbon. Il ne tenait pas à parler, pourtant avant il aurait été le premier à se vanter de gagner un pari contre son collègue. La jeune femme sourit pour elle-même, elle appréciait vraiment qu'il garde le secret, mais d'un autre côté elle savait que Rigsby ne le lâcherait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas sa réponse. Elle prit alors une décision et se leva pour rejoindre ses collègues. Lorsqu'elle arriva, le grand brun cessa de parler et se remit au travail. Elle sourit une nouvelle fois, posant son regard sur le blond qui ouvrit les yeux à son approche. Jane lui rendit son sourire, mais quelque chose dans le regard de la jeune femme l'inquiéta. Elle avait quelque chose en tête et il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi. Il l'observa s'approcher de Rigsby.

-" Rigsby" commença-t-elle, "si je ne me trompe pas, tu dois cinquante dollars à Jane."

-" Pardon ?" demanda le brun sans comprendre.

-" Il a gagné son pari, alors il va falloir que tu payes."

Jane se redressa soudainement sur son canapé, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle faisait. Il avait pourtant tout fait pour garder le secret, alors pourquoi en parlait-elle maintenant ? Il lui jeta un coup d'œil interrogatif et n'obtint qu'un sourire de plus. Et là il comprit, alors il se leva et vint se placer à côté d'elle devant le bureau de Rigsby qui ne savait pas quoi répondre. Jane entoura la taille de Lisbon et la plaqua contre lui, sous les regards surpris de ses collègues.

-" Vous… vous êtes ensemble" souffla Grace qui n'en revenait pas.

-" Oui nous sommes ensemble" répondit Lisbon en relevant les yeux vers Jane.

-" Je croyais que tu voulais garder le secret" dit le blond.

-" Mais je voulais aussi voir la tête de Rigsby" avoua-t-elle.

Rigsby pour sa part avait la bouche grande ouverte, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça, il ne se doutait vraiment pas que Jane irait jusqu'au bout après avoir annulé le pari.

-" Alors Rigsby ?" repris Lisbon. " Tu les donnes ces cinquante dollars ?"

-" Euh… oui…"

Il sortit son porte feuille et donna les billets au mentaliste qui les refusa, sous les regards curieux de tous.

-" J'ai déjà obtenu le meilleur des prix, je ne veux pas de ton argent."

Il tourna Lisbon dans ses bras et la serra contre lui, posant son front contre le sien.

-" Tu vaut bien plus que quelques billets" lui souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres. " Bien plus que n'importe quel prix au monde."

Puis il l'embrassa sous les regards attendris de ses collègues. Finalement, il avait gagné son pari, mais il avait eut bien plus que de l'argent, il avait eut bien plus que la satisfaction d'encore gagné contre son collègue. Il avait dans ses bras la femme qu'il aimait, et cela valait toutes les récompenses du monde. Le couple s'embrassa à en perdre haleine et ils oublièrent bien vite où ils se trouvaient. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux, plus leur amour l'un pour l'autre.

Ils finirent par s'écarter et Lisbon retourna dans son bureau tandis que Jane reprenait sa place sur son canapé. Personne ne dit rien pendant un moment, puis Cho prit la parole.

-" Si jamais tu la fait souffrir, tu auras à faire à moi" menaça-t-il.

-" Je l'aime trop pour ça" avoua Jane.

-" Tant mieux, alors je suis content pour vous" fini l'asiatique avant de se remettre au travail.

Tout le monde se remit au travail, sauf Jane qui s'allongea, un sourire aux lèvres. Finalement, ce pari avait été une bénédiction, il lui avait permis de retrouver le bonheur dans les bras de la plus belle femme du monde et il ne remercierait jamais assez Rigsby pour son idée. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par le bruit de clavier et de téléphone qui sonne. Il avait enfin retrouvé le bonheur et il ferait tout pour ne pas gâcher sa chance cette fois. Il ne prendrait pas le risque de perdre Teresa, il ferait tout pour qu'elle soit heureuse pour le reste de leur vie.

* * *

><p><strong>The End.<strong>

* * *

><p>Et voilà, c'est fini, c'était le dernier chapitre de cette courte fic. Mais rassurez-vous, une autre arrive bientôt, mais je ne sais pas quand exactement, j'ai pas mal de soucis en ce moment et il faut que je les règles assez rapidement, sinon… enfin voilà quoi.<p>

C'est également votre dernière chance de me donner votre avis sur la prochaine fic que vous voulez, pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore fait. A savoir que _**Promenons nous dans les bois**_ et _**Unexpected conséquences**_ ne sont pas encore fini d'écrire, donc les postes seront encore moins réguliers.

Je vous fait ici un petit résumé de chaque fic car je ne sais pas si ceux qui ne sont pas inscrit peuvent accéder aux profils des auteurs.

Puzzle Sanglant:_ Lisbon va se marier et Jane est anéanti, Mais il va vite découvrir la vrai raison de ce mariages et les choses vont changer à un point qu'il n'imagine même pas. Cross-over Criminal Minds._ **Rating T**

Sans toi:_ Lisbon a un homme dans sa vie, mais ce n'st pas Jane. Tout est sur le point de changer. Jane va partir, pensant que c'est le choix à faire. Mais est-ce le bon?_ **Rating K+**

Promenons nous dans les bois:_ un meurtre horrible a eu lieu dans une forêt et l'équipe est sur le coup. Mais ce qui ne devait être qu'une simple enquête va se transformer en chasse à l'homme. Qui sont les victimes? Et vont-ils, ou elles, ou les deux, s'en sortir?_ **Rating T**

Unexpected consequences:_ les répercussions d'une affaire particulière sur les vies de Jane et Lisbon. Des conséquences imprévues mais bien plus satisfaisantes que ce qu'ils avaient imaginé. Jursqu'à…_ **Rating M**.

Et voilà, faites votre choix maintenant. Vous avez jusqu'à Lundi, après ça il sera trop tard. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que je posterais Lundi, juste que je préparerais la fic qui aura été choisie, la mise en page et tout.

J'ai encore deux trois idées de fics à venir, alors vous allez avoir beaucoup de lecture, et je n'oublie pas _**United**_.;)

Vous pouvez aussi aller lire ma fic _**The Fear of my life**_ sur _**Castle**_ ainsi que _**Le chemin de la délivrance**_ sur _**Criminal Minds**_.

A bientôt.

Sweety


End file.
